The End
by Gunner-341
Summary: Because the old one didn't have the proper rating.... Chapter 13 finally uploaded!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.   But you already knew that, didn't you?**

Prologue 

            Captain Heller walked through the dimly lit corridor carrying the files of the surviving members of the Renegade S.T.A.R.S. team.  London was a mess; Umbrella should have known a psycho like Stone was a liability.  _Now it all gets shoved on me._  But he could see this as a blessing; if and when he caught them he was guaranteed a higher up position.

            The group had raided two more facilities in Europe before heading back into the states.  They had a lot of balls, he'd give them that.  _No wonder Umbrella wants them dead._

            The mission would be a piece of cake though; Umbrella had given him several new specimens to try out, as well as their best squad of troops.

            _Just sit back and collect combat data.  Heller knew it wasn't that easy, but it sure as hell seemed like it.  __First things first, he thought.  He'd need to set up surveillance around the area, and their place of residence, which wouldn't be too much trouble._

_CEO here I come…_


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  But I wish I did….they're so perty….**

**Chapter 1**

_Running.  I'm running.  Can't stop.  Danger.  Chris yells something about an explosion.  He runs.  Chris is grabbing me.  I can't breath.  Can't go on.  Too exhausted.  Legs burning.  I see a dark figure looking at us.  Too dark to see his face.  __Leon__? Is that you?  He dashes away.  __Leon__?!  Don't leave me!  __Leon__!_

"Leon!"  Claire yelled as she bolted up in her bed.  Sweat poured down her face, she wiped away a short strand of hair that was in her eye.  Cold air spilled in from the open window next to her small bed.  She involuntarily shivered.

_That same dream…_  She'd had that exact same dream every night for two weeks.  She knew what it was based on; a mission in Europe after the whole London thing.  She's thought she'd saw Leon, but no one else had seen him.  Everyone dismissed it as a hallucination from depression.

Depression.  She hated that word.  She was sick of being called that.  Sure, she had been depressed for quite a while after Leon's death, but that didn't mean she was anymore.  Did it?  No.  Nine months was too long to be depressed.

The cold air reached her again, so she slid off the bed and slipped on some pajamas.  She looked over to the digital clock sitting next to the bed and noted the time, 4:30.  _I won't get to sleep… _ _Maybe if I eat something that'll take my mind off of it._

Chris rolled over on the large comfortable bed and looked at the green glowing clock, _9:30_.  _That's strange.  _Somebody was usually up by now, making coffee or food or _something._  But there were no smells to greet him, no noises of pots and pans to annoy him.  He groaned lightly at the sun beaming through the blinds on his side of the bed and slid his feet to the cold wood floor.

            A warm, gentle hand rubbed across his back.  "Morning."  Jill said sleepily.

            "Morning," he said as he turned and gave her a lopsided grin.  "How'd ya sleep?"  He lazily picked himself up off of the bed and stretched.

            She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, "like a rock."

            He smiled at her and slipped on some pants that were lying on the floor.  He walked out into the carpeted hallway, down the stairs and into the rather large kitchen.  He spotted Claire with her head down asleep on the table.  Her still-short hair sprawled across her arms.

            _Must be the nightmares again.  She'd taken Leon's death pretty hard, and had been having reoccurring nightmares about him.  "Claire."  He said as he gently shook her to wake her up._

            "Five more minutes," she mumbled.

            Chris smiled, stood straight up and took a deep breath.  "The bus is leaving NOW!"  He yelled.  He could almost hear an echo through the old house.

            Claire bolted up immediately.  "Where?"  She asked as she opened her eyes.

            Chris crossed his arms and smiled at her.  "Morning sunshine."

            "Oh, hi."  She said lazily as she rubbed at her eyes.  "What time is it?"

            "Half past nine," he replied.  "When did you come down here?"

            "Four," she simply replied as she grabbed the half-empty and half-melted ice cream box that Chris had overlooked before.

            "Bad dream?"  He asked, a little worry spread across his face.  She nodded and stuck the large spoon into the milky ice cream.  "Wanna talk about it?"

            She opened her mouth to speak, but before anything could come out Rebecca and Carlos interrupted by yelling their way down the stairs.

            "It is _not that big!"  Rebecca yelled as she came to the bottom of the staircase.  They'd been inseparable since London, but Chris couldn't tell if they were just messing around, or seriously in love._

            "Oh c'mon it's at least that big."  He said holding his hands apart about eight inches.  _I don't want to hear this…  Thankfully when the duo reached the kitchen they forgot what they were arguing about._

            "Oh, ice cream!"  Rebecca squealed.  She hurried to the chair next to Claire's and picked up the spoon from the box.

            "Sure you can have some."  Claire said sarcastically as Rebecca began gobbling down the milky brown liquid inside the box. 

            "I guess I'll get breakfast ready."  Chris said as he opened several cabinets.  _Where are the damn pans?  He finally came up with a small pan and turned to the group.  "So, Denny's or Village Inn?"_

            "Village Inn," Sara said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen.  "Denny's eggs are awful."

            Carlos nodded his approval from his seat next to Rebecca as did Claire; Rebecca was too preoccupied with the ice cream to even care.  "I guess it's settled then."

            "What's settled?"  Jill yawned; walking into the room.  She took a seat next to Claire and gave her a little wave.

            "Village Inn for breakfast," Chris replied.

            "Sounds good," she smiled.

            "Anything sounds good compared to Chris's cooking."  Claire smiled.  "Like there was this one time…"

            _Not this again…_

            Wesker sat in a very dark and very large room filled to the brim with monitors.  He held a small headphone speaker to his ear and listened carefully.  The soft voices were interrupted by bursts of static every now and then, but it didn't bother him.  He was thankful that he could hack into the Umbrella surveillance line undetected.  _I hate Village Inn._

            He wouldn't have to worry about them for an hour or two, so he sat back in his comfortable chair and breathed in deeply.  The soft white light spread across the room that made it look like a cloudless night with a full moon.  He stared at the screens with intrigue as the renegade S.T.A.R.S. got all their stuff together and left the house empty for the time being.  He reached for the dark red phone sitting on one end of the long rectangle table sitting in front of him, but then stopped.  He really didn't want to take the time to call one of the local dumbasses to go rummage through the house not knowing what to find.

            He sighed again and sat back, but before he could relax there was a beep.  The phone.  _Dammit._  He picked it up but didn't bother to say anything.  At first there was silence then a quiet voice came through the earpiece.

            "There's a problem."

            Chris walked out of the rather large restaurant and patted his stomach.  Even though he was full the smell of food still made him hungry.

            Carlos and Rebecca walked out a few seconds later whispering about something unimportant.  They were followed by Jill and the others.

            Chris heard Carlos say something about 'cock' and finally had enough.  "Okay guys, that's enough."  He said in a firm voice.  "Whatever you do in the bedroom is your business but the talking getting tiresome."

            Carlos ran his hand through his and started to talk.  "I swear, the second Barry left that's all you two talked about."  He said, interrupting Carlos before he could say anything.

            "Alright, alright amigo, we'll stop if it means that much to you."  Carlos smirked.

            "_Thank you!"  Sara half yelled half laughed.  "And while you're at it, could you __please be a little quieter at night?"_

            Carlos smirked again, "hey, that's her fault."  He pointed to Rebecca.

            "If _you didn't go so damn fast we—_

            "Enough!"  Chris yelled, throwing up his hands.  "It's time to go."  He started for the minivan, which was parked a few stalls down.

            As he exited the shade into the sunlight he got to thinking.  _It's been a long time since we just relaxed and enjoyed the thing we're trying to save._  That sounded like a good idea.

            He hopped into the drivers' seat and waited for everyone to get in.  "How does the park sound?"  He asked as he checked the mirrors.

            The small van was silent for a few seconds.  "The park?"  Sara finally asked.

            "Yeah, I figured we could all relax, it _is_ a nice day after all."  He started the car.

            "Alright, I don't have anything against it."  Carlos said.  Everyone else nodded as Chris backed out of the stall.

            "The park it is then."  Chris smiled.  The park was clear across town, but he didn't have a problem with it.

            Most of the car ride was normal, Carlos whispering things in a giggling Rebecca's ear, Claire and Sara made small talk and every so often Jill would start a conversation with Chris.

            That's when he noticed the sky blue Shelby GT somethingorother following them.  He'd noticed the same car seven turns back.  "We've got a tail."  He said slowly.

He saw someone slowly turn their head in the back of the car.  "Spiffy car."  Carlos laughed.

"Is it Umbrella?"  Rebecca asked, looking a little nervous.

Jill looked in the side-view mirror quickly.  "I can't tell, but that car's _fast.  We'll never be able to outrun it."_

The van came to a stop at a red light.  "We'll never know until we try, will we?"  Sara smirked from her spot next to the window in the back.

Jill smiled at Chris and grabbed the handle above her window.  "I guess not."  Chris smirked back.  "Everybody hold onto something, we're going for a little ride."  He gripped the steering wheel tight and looked in the rearview mirror. _Chin length brown hair parted in the middle, dark sunglasses, brown bomber jacket with white trim, about 5'8''-5'9''.  No way.  _

He looked up at the light and waited for it to turn green.  He only had to wait a few seconds, and when he saw the green he put the pedal to the floor.  The tires squealed underneath the large family-size van and it took off in an unimpressive show of acceleration.  He heard the large engine in the racer behind them rev up, and when he checked the mirror he saw it was only a cars' length behind them.  Chris knew the large van was no match for the muscle car behind them, but he hoped the person behind the wheel wasn't a very good driver.

Everyone remained quiet, be it from fear or just concentration; Chris couldn't tell.  He took the first right he came to and heard Rebecca let out a small scream as she flew somewhere in the back.  He looked in the back quickly and saw Rebecca's face buried in Carlos's lap, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Chris!"  Jill yelled.  He quickly turned around just in time to see a green sedan swerve out of the way.  He turned the wheel slightly in the opposite direction to avoid hitting the green car.

            Chris looked into the rearview mirror and saw Claire's head whip around, probably to get a good look at the driver.  "Is that…?"

            Before she could finish her sentence Chris took a sharp right, sending her and Jill both flying in the opposite direction along with a loud squeal from the tires.  "Sorry!"  He yelled.  Tires screamed from behind them and the blue car was hot on their tail.

            He looked up ahead and saw an intersection, and a red light.  He prayed for green as he flew my several honking motorists and nearly sideswiped a large truck.  The van reached the intersection and the light hadn't changed, so Chris took a sharp right from the middle lane, cutting in front of several people in the process.

            Honks and squealing tires filled Chris's ears, making it impossible to hear anyone else in the car.  "We can't outrun it!"  He yelled over the noise.  He saw Jill nod slowly as he pulled out a gun from under the dashboard.  He threw it to Jill while keeping his eyes on the road.  "You're going to have to take out the tires."  He said slowly.

            She nodded again and leaned out of the window.  But before she could get a shot off, Chris heard the blue car's tires squeal and saw it stop in the mirror.  Jill got back into the van with a confused look.

            Chris let up on the accelerator as he watched the Shelby turn around and go down a side street.  "What the hell…"

**Well.  That's the first 2 parts….I hope you liked it.  I won't be updating for a week or so, so I can type up what I have written and stuff like that.  But what do you think?  Is ****Leon**** alive?  Is he really dead?  Who was chasing the group?  Why did they pick VILLAGE INN??  These questions will be answered soon enough!!!!__**

  



	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  My little friend Joe likes to think he does though.**

Chapter 2 

            Jill sat in the comfortable recliner which was in the rather cozy living room.  Sometimes she wondered where her aunt went off to, but knowing her family she wouldn't be back for a long time.  The group had shown up eight months earlier and found that Rachel had gone, leaving the place stocked full of food, and the water and electricity paid in full for three years.  A propane tank sat in the backyard, which supplied them with heat and hot water.

            Jill sighed and sat up in her chair.  The group was also running out of money which meant when the food ran out they would have to find funds _somewhere._  _Well, if worse comes to worse someone could get a job._

            She huffed aloud; the thought of Chris asking "Do you want fries with that?" was just too funny.

            "What's so funny?"  Rebecca asked from her spot on the couch.  She shifted her weight so she was lying on her side with her head in her hand, facing Jill.

            Jill had almost forgotten Rebecca was lying there.  "Oh, nothing," she smiled.

            Rebecca returned the smile before she went back to watching T.V.

            Looking at Rebecca made her think of old times, which in turn made her think about Barry.  Good ol' reliable Barry.  When he left, so did their source of money.  He still sent almost 200 dollars a month, but that was little compared to what he brought to the group when he was with them.

            She could understand why he left; being with his wife and children was the first priority in his life.  Jill had talked with him over the phone a few months ago.  They mused over Carlos and Rebecca, and how they would not stop talking about sex.

            They also talked about Chris.  Chris…  She loved Chris.  After everything they'd been through how could she _not_ love him?  After London the two had silently confessed their love for each other on the plane ride home.  She huffed again.  What had Carlos called it?  The Mile High Club?

            "Okay, now you _have_ to tell me what you're thinking about."  Rebecca smiled again as she tore her eyes from the television.  Her short brown hair bounced when she turned her head.

            Jill returned the smile.  "Just Chris."

            Rebecca let out a small giggle.  "Yeah," she started.  She sat up on the couch to face Jill directly.  "I know what you mean, Carlos does this weird thing where I lay on my back and—

            "How do you know?!"  Claire yelled from somewhere upstairs; cutting off Rebecca in mid-sentence.

            _Great, just what we need…  Her mind sighed._

            "Because he _died_ Claire."  Chris's quieter voice carried downstairs.  He used that voice whenever he was trying to be the 'big brother'.

            "You saw him too, Chris!"  Claire's voice was closer this time, which meant she was probably on her way out.

            "Claire, I— Chris stammered through his words.

            "I don't want to hear it!"  Claire yelled as she ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time.  Her face was bright red when she passed by the two in the living room, and Jill could tell that she was either crying, or had been.  Her short hair bounced as she ran through the living room and slammed the front door on her way out.

            Chris was only trying to help, which was something he wasn't too good at – at the emotional level at least.  Jill and Rebecca looked up at Chris, who wore a look of worry.  He sighed and sulked his way down the stairs.

            Wesker watched one of the small monitors carefully.  Claire was leaving in a hurry, by herself.  He smiled to himself as he picked up the phone sitting on the console.

            "Yes Sir?"  The shaky voice came through the receiver.

            "02 is leaving, alone and unarmed.  Follow her."  He spat into the phone.

            "Yes Sir, right away Sir."  The voice became more nervous.

            His smile faded when he remembered the last botched attempt at capture.  "Smith?"

            "Yes Sir?"

            "Don't screw this one up."

            Claire walked towards a small library on the edge of the small residential area where they lived.  The autumn leaves crunched under her feet and the cool air bit at the bare skin on her arms, but she didn't care.  Her tears had stopped about a black back, but she still felt horrible.

            She'd told Chris that she thought their pursuer from earlier was Leon.  He admitted the person behind the wheel of the blue Shelby did look a little like him, but it was probably just a coincidence.  He even went so far as to say that even if it _was_ Leon, that he obviously wasn't on their side anymore.

          The tears started again as she plopped herself down on a bench.  _Why couldn't you just have come with us __Leon__?  She kept asking herself that same question over and over for months now.  Woodrow would have died in the explosion anyway; there wasn't a need for him to stay behind._

            Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.  _That car…  She's seen it somewhere before.  _Yes_, now she remembered._

            Two months ago she was in her room thinking about something when she saw that same car parked outside.  The man behind the wheel matched their pursuer's profile to a T.  She stood there watching him for what felt like hours.  The man never looked at her, but it was like he _knew _she was there.

            It _had to be Leon, who else could it be?  A smile curled across her lips when she realized he was alive and well.  That smile faded though when she saw a large black van screech to a halt in front of the bench that she was sitting on.  The side door opened to reveal two masked men._

            "Who are you?!"  She yelled, bolting up from her seat.  _No gun, no knife…  She was unarmed, which meant she would have to think of __something fast._

            The men remained silent as they hopped out of the van and ran up to her.  One of them tried to grab her arm, but he was met with a swift punch to the face, which brought him reeling back.

            Everything was happening so fast she almost didn't hear tires squealing somewhere to her left.  When she found time to look she expected to see another black van, not the blue Shelby.  It straightened itself from the sharp turn and accelerated towards the back of the van.

            She was no longer thinking of the men trying to kidnap her; instead a million questions went through her head.  _Why did you leave?  Why didn't you come back?  Why did you chase__ us?  Time seemed to stand still; at that very moment she cared little about anything but Leon._

            The Shelby didn't waver in the slightest as Leon leaned out of the drivers' side window with his gun in hand; his long hair flapping in the wind.  She heard as well as saw the Desert Eagle fire twice, the loud fifty-caliber filling the autumn air.  Each bullet hit its intended target; the two men in front of her, who were as dumbfounded as she was, fell to the pavement in a small splatter of blood.

            The Shelby came to a screeching halt behind the large van and Claire ran for the passenger side door.  She opened it to find Leon smiling at her, his dark sunglasses gleaming in the dusk light.  She hopped in and slammed the door shut.

            "You're late."  She smiled back at him as she put on her seatbelt.

            He looked straight ahead at the van and kept the grin on his face.  "Better late than never.  Keep your head down."  He popped the clutch and put the car in reverse.  He waited a few seconds before stomping on the accelerator, lurching Claire forward in her seat.  The car stopped about ten feet away from the van.

            She put her head below the dashboard, still grinning like an idiot.  She couldn't believe he was here, now, with her.  The vans' tires squealed loudly, and the larger engine revved up as it took off.  _You're not getting away…_

            "I think we need to ask him a few questions, what do you say?"  He still stared at the now fleeing van.

            "I'll do the talking."  She sat up a little in her seat.

            "I thought you'd say that."  He shifted into first and the car took off.  The tires screamed in protest, but it jumped to at least sixty if four seconds.  In no time at all they were beside the van, and Claire could tell the man behind the wheel was scared out of his mind.  His hair was plastered to his face and his eyes were practically bugging out of his head.

            They'd now entered the downtown area; storefronts whizzed by, and almost made the scenery look like an ongoing roller coaster.  Leon kept his eyes on the van, but began talking.  "He's not going to stop.  Could you…?"  He asked as he pulled out his Desert Eagle and handed it to her.  She noticed how fluid his motions where.

            Before Claire could even lean out the window to take the shot though, Leon and van both took a sharp right, leaving the Shelby about a cars' length behind.  The van swerved heavily to one side as the driver leaned out of the window with a gun in his hand.  She leaned below the dash again just as the gun went off.  Small pellets of glass bounced off both Claire's head and the dashboard.

           When she straightened herself out she saw a hole in the windshield, several cracks spidered out across the width of it.  She turned to talk to Leon when she saw a bloody hole in his shoulder; he wore an angry face.  "Leon, you're—

            "Pissed."  He gritted his teeth and gripped down on the steering wheel.  The engine revved up as he stomped the pedal to the floor and shifted through two gears.

            Claire was amazed that he wasn't in tears.  The fact that he'd been shot there was bad enough, but that was the same shoulder that he'd injured in Raccoon.  And he didn't even _flinch_.

            He turned to her and smiled.  She quickly returned the smile and leaned out of the window; gun in hand.  Her short hair whipped in the wind as she held the heavy thing with both hands, aimed and fired.  The gun jumped in her hands, and she had some trouble holding onto it.

            The van slowed to a crawl before stopping in some dried grass on the shoulder of the road.  They were almost on the edge of town; a few miles down the road were just wheat fields.

            Leon got out of the car, as did Claire.  The driver of the van jumped out and began to run down the road.  Leon dashed over before he could get away though, and grabbed him by his hair.

            "Where do you think you're going?"  Leon asked as he slammed the man's head up against the van.  He held out his hand and Claire gave him his magnum.

            Claire had never seen Leon be this aggressive before, it was almost as if something inside him changed over the past nine months.

            He took the gun gently from Claire and practically _slammed_ it into the side of the man's head.  There he was, holding a man's head, whom Claire didn't even know, against a big black van with a gun to his head.  Claire hoped no cops happened to drive by at that particular moment.

            "Umbrella?  HCF?  ISP?"  Leon bombarded the man with questions.  Claire didn't even know what ISP was…

            "H…HCF."  The man stammered out.  He looked like he was going to shit himself, and Claire couldn't blame him.

            "Who sent you?"  Claire asked in a firm voice.  She wanted some goddamned answers; she was sick and tired of being kidnapped.

            "He'll kill me!"  The man yelled.  It looked as though he was going to start crying at any moment now.

            "And who says I won't?"  Leon grinned.  "Start _talking."  He shoved the gun harder against the man's skull and pulled the hammer back._

            He shut his eyes tight.  "Wesker."  He said slowly.

            Claire eyes widened.  If Wesker knew…  _The house!  Her mind screamed.  "We have to get back to the house!"  She rested her hand on Leon's uninjured shoulder._

            He smirked.  "Hold on a second."  He pointed the gun directly at the man's right shoulder and pulled the trigger, then let go of him.  The man screamed in pain and fell to the grass.  "We can go now."  He turned towards the car and started walking.

            They both hopped into the Shelby and took off in the direction of the house.  Claire looked over at Leon, who was focused on the road.  "Doesn't that hurt?"  She asked as she pointed to the bloody gunshot wound on his shoulder.

            "Not really."  He smiled, his hair hung over his dark sunglasses.  "After a while you get used to it."

            Claire only nodded at him.  She was sure he had some stories to tell the group, and would explain his absence for the past nine months, but for right now, she was just enjoying his company.

            "I see your hair is still short."  He finally looked at her head on.

            "Yeah," she smiled back.  "I kind of like it…"  Her voice trailed off.

            "Me too."  He looked back to the road and shifted into fourth.

            Claire reached over and placed her hand over Leon's.  She was worried about everyone in the house, but all that really mattered at that moment was _him, and she wanted to enjoy it._

           After Chris finished explaining the argument he and Claire had, Jill wanted to hug him and punch him at the same time.  On one hand Chris shot down any hopes of Leon being alive.  Jill knew he probably wasn't, but they were _love_ for crying-out-loud, maybe Claire would feel better thinking he was still out there somewhere.

            And on the other hand, Chris was just being Chris.  He is her big brother, and he hated seeing her like that.

            Rebecca, Jill and Chris were silent for a few minutes.  The sound of leaves blowing in the fall wind was almost peaceful until the sound of a loud engine interrupted it all.

            "What's…?"  Rebecca trailed off.  Chris was already ahead of her though; he was up and peeking through the blinds before she finished talking.  Jill knew something was wrong when his jaw dropped.

            She jumped up from the couch and joined Chris at the window, looking through the shades._  That's…  It was really dark, but there was no mistaking him.  Leon walked beside Claire to the front door.  It looked as though he was sniffing the air before mouthing 'okay'._

            "What's the matter guys?"  Rebecca called from her spot on the couch.

            Jill turned around and patted Chris on the back before heading back to her seat.  "Claire's back."

            "Oh good," she turned to the television once again.  "Chris can apologize now."

            Chris looked at his feet.  "And tell her how wrong I was."

            "What?"

            But before anyone could answer, Claire walked through the front door with Leon right behind her.

            Everyone remained silent for a moment.  The fact that Leon was there and not _dead_ wasn't something a person just ignored.

            Leon opened him mouth to say something, but before he could speak, Rebecca burst out into laughter.  She was laughing so hard she practically fell out of her seat.

            Leon wore a puzzled look.  "What's she—

            "Nevermind," Chris said quickly.  "Have a seat, make yourself at home."  He grinned.

            Leon and Claire took a seat next to Rebecca, who was still laughing her ass off.

            "So," Chris paused as he sat in a chair.  "Where have you been?"

            Leon sighed and finally took off his sunglasses.  His left eye was now a lighter blue than before.  "It's a long story."  He leaned back on the couch.

            "We've got all night."  Rebecca smirked.

**WELL.  I just couldn't keep this away from you for a week =P  Wasn't that a doozy?  I figured I'd get the whole '****Leon**** being alive' thing out of the way.  I've got lots planned, and little written, so I'm open to some suggestions.  But I've got the synopsis of the story in my head, so don't go asking me to change something drastic, or killing anyone off.  There'll be a few original characters introduced in later chapters, and when I update again it'll be in the Rated R section.  Look for it in about a week…I'm serious this time =)**


	4. An Explination

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  Except for Claire.  She's mine.           **not really…..

**Chapter 3**

            Sara dropped the small cell phone into her bag.  Finally she could get out of this hell-hole.  The cavalry would be there in an estimated time of seven hours, which meant she was getting paid and going on a vacation.  Not a long time to wait, considering how long she already had.

            She heard the faint sound of Rebecca's annoying giggle from downstairs.  _Probably the T.V._  She thought.  Rebecca was the most annoying one.  She hung around Carlos like some kind of lovesick puppy starved for attention.  It almost made Sara sick to her stomach thinking about it.

            Carlos on the other hand…Carlos was sexy, cool, and best of all good in bed.  She could tell by the constant screaming on Rebecca's part.  She lost count of how many times she'd wished that was her head banging against the headboard.

            Then she realized that Carlos was still in his room, and Rebecca was downstairs in the livingroom.  Now was as good a time as any, seeing how Umbrella would be here to collect corpses soon.

            She got up off the bed and pulled her shirt and pants off.  She found her robe lying crumpled in the corner and put it on.  Looking in the mirror, she saw her beautiful refection staring back at her; her blonde hair, which fell just past her shoulders and her green eyes, which sparkled in the light of the room.  She blew herself a kiss and walked out of the bedroom door.

            Sara didn't even bother to look downstairs to the first floor; knowing what she'd find.  She walked down the hall quietly to Carlos' room and pushed the half-closed door open.  Carlos was lying on the floor, in his boxers, doing sit-ups.

            He looked over to her, but didn't say anything.  Sara slid out of her robe, walked over to him, and sat on his lap.  She laid herself flat on his chest, "I want you…"  She whispered into his ear.

            He responded by moving her into the air with his hips, and reaching back to undo her bra.  She licked at his earlobe and ran her fingers through his hair.  "You can come with me..."  She whispered under her breath.

            "I couldn't remember anything for about two months.  My name, my age, where I came from.  Nothing."  Leon brushed a long strand of hair that was in his face.  "When I woke up I wondered around London for a few days until some…friends found me."

            "Friends?"  Claire asked as she sipped on her soda.

            "Yeah, you'll meet them later.  We'll need to be gone by tomorrow morning if Wesker is watching us."  Leon sighed heavily.  "But before I finish my story, I need to do something.  Do you have a butter knife anywhere?"  He got up from the couch.

            "Sure, in the kitchen."  Rebecca smiled.  "What for?"

            Leon smiled and pointed to his injured shoulder.  "I need to get the bullet out."

            "Holy crap Leon!"  She yelled, standing up.  "I didn't even—

            "It's okay; I just need to get it out soon."  Leon said calmly.  He turned toward the kitchen and walked into the large room.  He opened several drawers before he found the silverware drawer.  He pulled out a butter knife and on his way back he stopped in front of the refrigerator.  He looked as though he was sniffing the air, and then opened the door.  The light spilled out into the dark kitchen as he sniffed again.  He walked back out to the group with a can of beer in hand.  "Bathroom?"

            Rebecca pointed in the direction of the bathroom with a disgusted face.

            He tossed his coat onto the couch and put his beer on the table then headed in the direction Rebecca had pointed.  Claire's socked feet pattered after him as he entered the small bathroom at the end of a short hall.

            "Do you have to do it with a butter knife?"  Claire winced.  She leaned on the frame of the door.

            "Probably not, but I'll feel better if _I_ do it."  Leon looked into the mirror and touched his wound, a low growl emitted from his throat.  He pulled off his shirt and Claire gasped at the number of scars that covered his well defined body.

            She didn't say anything though, she knew he'd been places and done things…  They must have taken their toll on his body.  He touched his wound again; rubbing off some of the dried blood in the process.  He spread the wound, breaking it open.  Blood streamed down his arm as he raised the butter knife.  Claire closed her eyes tight; not wanting to see him digging into his arm.

            "FUCK!!"  Leon's gruff voice filled the small bathroom.  A split second after that Claire heard the tiny _tink of the bullet hitting the countertop.  Claire opened her eyes to see Leon staring at his reflection with his jaw clenched tightly._

            "Leon?"  She walked forward and touched his hand.

            He stared at himself for another second then turned to her and smiled.  "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that."  He washed his hands quickly, as well as dabbed at the newly opened wound with a nearby towel.  He picked up his shirt, put it on and headed back out into the livingroom.  Claire followed close behind, and couldn't help but chuckle at the looks Leon got from the group.  Leon looked at them all.  "Sorry, sorry, it just _really_ hurts."

            "Let me get a bandage for that…"  Rebecca headed for the stairs.

            "Don't bother; it'll heal in a few hours."  He smiled and took his seat again.

            Rebecca stared at him.  "Why…what?"  She stammered.  She took her original seat as well.

            Leon let out a big breath.  "During the whole London thing I was infected by a woman named Ada Wong.  She doesn't carry that name anymore though.  I met her way back in Raccoon, and she'd changed when we'd met again."  He moved his shoulder slightly; stretching it out and back before he began talking again.  "After I woke up and went on a few missions with my new team I discovered I healed rapidly.  Minor scratches healed in seconds, deeper cuts healed in minuets and gunshot wounds healed in several hours."

            "What about a mortal wound?"  Rebecca leaned forward closer to inspect his wound.

            "Thankfully I haven't had to test that one out."  He opened his beer and took a drink.  "Anyway, my memory came back gradually and I remembered who I was, but more importantly who you all were.  My team and I have found the main Umbrella Headquarters in Brazil.  This is the real deal, that's why I've come along to recruit you all to come along with us.  We need all the help we can get."

            "Why'd you chase us earlier?"  Chris leaned forward, looking intrigued.

            Leon took another sip of his beer.  "I've been following you guys for a while now, making sure you didn't have any traces or anything like that.  When you saw me following you, you freaked.  That's why I backed off when you resorted to guns; I didn't want to cause an incident.  By the way, Umbrella's been following you since I have, probably longer."

            "How do you know all this?"  Chris cocked an eyebrow.

            "Patrols pass by everyday.  They're never in the same car, but it's always the same people driving.  And I wouldn't put it past them to have cameras set up in the house."  Leon gulped down the rest of his drink and exhaled loudly.

            "What about this mission?"  Jill got up from her seat and began pacing back and forth.  "It seems too good to be true."

            "The facility is located deep in the jungles.  Our window of opportunity is in one month and six days, that's when they change the access codes to all the computers and get rid of the guards that are stationed there.  The new ones are stationed two hours after the old ones get 'relieved' of duty.  The guards don't get much sleep; probably one or two hours a night and they're only allowed to eat one meal a day.  Security is beefed up because the base is susceptible to attack.  That's when we attack.  I'll get into the details later, but right now I need to know if you're in or out on this one.  Keep in mind you're going to have to leave this place tomorrow even if you decide not to go."  He got onto his feet and stretched his arm again.  Claire could actually _see the changes in his wound; it was already closing up._

            _If this is what he says it is…  This could be the end of it all.  No more running, no more hiding.  We can finally relax.  Claire looked up at him.  "How do you know this is what it is?"_

            He looked to her and smiled.  "My sources are very reliable, and I've actually seen it first hand.  There is no doubt in my mind that this is the actual Umbrella HQ."

            "So this is finally it, huh?"  Chris huffed.  "I don't think we're going to have to talk on this one.  We're in."

            Leon breathed out loudly and flopped down on the couch.  "Great.  We'll be leaving at 0600 for the airport.  My friends are waiting there."  Jill suddenly relaxed and took her seat next to Chris, who was staring at the table.

            Rebecca got up from her seat and into Leon's face.  "What else did the infection do to you?"  She spread open Leon's lighter eye; looking deeply into it.

            "It made me dependent on human blood."  He lunged at her neck, sending her sprawling over the coffee table.  Leon chuckled slightly and leaned back on the couch.  "Just kidding."

            "That wasn't nice!"  Rebecca yelled, getting off the table.  Claire burst out in loud laughter as Rebecca fell to the floor.  "Quiet you!"  She yelled again.

            Leon huffed.  "No but seriously, it gave me a sort of animal hearing, an amazing sense of smell and a sort of…sixth sense to danger."

            "Hearing?"  Rebecca dusted herself off.  "How sensitive is it?"

            Leon cocked his head sideways for a second.  "There's two people having sex upstairs.  One of them has a Spanish accent."

            "A what?"  Rebecca stared back at him.

            "Carlos, right?"  He chuckled again.

            "THAT BASTARD!!"

**Funny ending, no?  Surprised about Sara?  Me too.  It was kind of a last second addition to the story that just kind of fit.  Sorry for the rushed feeling of the latter part of the chapter…It's ****3:30**** here, I'm tired and I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible.  ****Leon****'s 'friends' will be introduced in the next chapter, along with some much needed action.  Well, do you think this is really the end of Umbrella?  Maaaaybe…  That _could_ be the hidden meaning behind the story's name.  You won't know till the end…**


	5. The Scars of Love

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  How many times do I have to tell you?!**

Chapter 4 

            Jill sat in the livingroom with Claire, Chris and Leon.  Rebecca and Carlos were both upstairs 'discussing' things, and Sara was outside on the porch smoking a cigarette.  

"Will they be okay?"  Leon asked the group, motioning towards the upstairs bedroom that held the arguing couple.

            "Was she good?!"  Rebecca yelled from upstairs, obviously upset within reason.

            "Probably not," Chris half smirked.  "But they'll be okay.  They always were before."

            "Better than me?!"  Rebecca squealed again.

            Leon looked at his watch and un-holstered his magnum.  "Well, you guys should probably get to bed.  Big day tomorrow."  He got out of his seat and paced over to the picture window behind the couch.

            "And were will you sleep?"  Jill asked standing as well.

            "I won't.  I'll stand guard; they know where you live, and now would be a perfect time to come after you."  He knocked on the window and motioned to Sara it was time for bed.  A few seconds later she hurried through the front door and up the stairs into her room.  "She seems perky today, what do you think?"  He chuckled.

            Chris huffed.  "Even more so than usual."  He took Jill's hand and started up the stairs.  

            Once they were in their own room Jill spoke.  "I don't really trust him…"  She whispered as she pulled off her pants.

            "I don't blame you."  Chris whispered back.  "But we really don't have a choice, and he's Leon.  I don't think he'd do anything to hurt us."

            They crawled into bed and held each other close.  "Is this really the end?"  Jill whispered again.

"I think so."  Chris kissed her forehead.  "I really do."

            Leon still stood in front of the large picture window; he'd been there for a few hours now.  He checked his watch; 11:37.  His grip tightened around the butt of his Desert Eagle when he heard a window open from upstairs, but after that, nothing.

            He sighed loudly and let his grip loosen when he heard socked feet come slowly down the stairs.  He recognized the smell immediately.  _Claire.  He closed his eyes and followed her footsteps from the bottom of the stairs.  "Couldn't sleep?"  Leon smiled.  He didn't look at her; he still stared out the window._

            "Not really…"  She trailed off as she got closer and closer to him.  Her fingers trailed down his spine.  He felt goosebumps rise on his arms and the back of his neck.  She finally wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his back.  He could feel the warm trickle of tears as she hugged him tighter.  "I missed you, Leon."  Her voice cracked.

            "I missed you too Claire."  He whispered.  He turned to face her directly and wrapped his own arms around her waist.  "I love you."  He looked into her eyes; those big beautiful gray eyes.  He couldn't stand to see her cry.

            Despite the fact she was crying, she smiled.  "I love you too, Leon."  He leaned to give her a kiss.  Their lips met, and Leon was amazed at how incredibly soft they were.  The two parted slowly; Leon hesitated though, not wanting the moment to end.  They stared into each other's eyes for a good five minutes or so before Claire's hands found their way under Leon's shirt.

            Her fingers traced the outline of his abs.  "Did they hurt?"  She looked down to her hands, practically tearing her eyes away from his.

            "Did what hurt?"  His own hands brushed her short hair back and out of her face.

            Claire's fingers found a rough spot—one of his scars.

            "I learned to not feel pain after I lost you.  Nothing could compare to that."  He kissed her forehead.

            Claire looked up and smiled again.  "Do you want to go up to…my room?"  She seemed hesitant.

            As much as he wanted to, he shook his head.  "I really need to stay on guard.  And I want to wait until _you're_ ready."  He leaned down and kissed her again.

            She seemed pleased by his answer; she hugged him once again then backed away.  "Sit with me?"  She grabbed his arm and backed towards the loveseat, taking him with her.

            "I don't have a choice, do I?"  He smiled and scratched the back of his head.  Claire cocked an eyebrow at him.  "I mean…I'd love to."  He walked with her to the small seat and flopped down onto it.  Claire took her seat next to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

            Leon set his magnum on his leg and watched Claire's eyes slowly close.  Her breathing became heavier as she drifted off to sleep.  He placed a kiss on the top of her head gently and closed his eyes as well.

            He didn't have long to relax though, as soon as he began to drift off he was bombarded with and sounds coming from outside.  Bushes were being moved forcefully, men whispered quietly, but more importantly there were sounds of automatic weapons being cocked.

            Leon quickly grabbed the gun from his leg and extended it straight out at the nearest noise, which was coming from just outside the picture window.  His eyes remained closed, and his head remained relaxed.

            "Alpha, go."  A man whispered from outside.

            Heavy feet made their way towards the window before Leon heard the gentle _thwump_ of a grenade launcher.

            "Shit."  He breathed.  His head shot straight up as he took three shots.  The large gun jumped in his hand, as did Claire on his other side.  The man yelled from outside, he'd obviously hit him.

            "What's going on?!"  Claire gripped his arm.

            He turned to her quickly and kissed her.  "Go upstairs and tell everyone we're leaving now."  He heard her scamper up the stairs as he spotted the small gas grenade lying beside the couch.  He picked it up gently as it began to spit out a cloud of gross smelling gas, and threw it out the hole from which it came.  Noting the burning sensation on his hand he took three more shots, shattering the picture window into tiny pieces.  Several groans from outside told him he'd hit his intended targets.

            A split second later he heard the light crash of a window in the kitchen and the gentle _hiss_ of another smoke grenade.  He quickly made his way to the back door as the smoke filled the room.  The door flew open, and before the intruder could react; Leon fired the last shot in the magazine into the man's leg, ejected the clip, caught it in one hand, punched the man, dropped the clip and slammed the man's face into the corner of the counter; all in one fluid motion.

            He fell to the floor in a crumpled mass as Leon reloaded and took several more shots out into the bushes where more men were hiding.  A smile curled across his face as he heard the cries of his targets.  _I'm done here for a while…  He thought as he turned towards the livingroom and made his way up the stairs.  Light spilled out from what Leon guessed was Jill and Chris' room.  _

            "What the hell is going on?!"  Chris yelled as he spun around from packing a small duffle bag.

            "Umbrella's come a callin', we need to get the hell out of here."  Leon checked his gun as he stood in the middle of the small room.  "Take only what you need, weapons, clothes, underwear, all that good stuff."

            "Wouldn't underwear classify as clothes?"  Carlos smirked, which was followed by a swift smack to the arm by Rebecca.  "Ow!"

            "I just like to say underwear.  Where's Sara?"  He slammed the clip back into his magnum.

            "She wasn't in her room; I don't know where she is."  Claire loaded up an MP5 into a large metal case, which housed three more of the same model.

            Suddenly Leon heard voices from downstairs.  Three males and one female.  Then he remembered about the window sound he'd heard earlier.  _Sara…_  He let out a loud sigh and turned to the door.  "I'll be right back, I have to find Sara."  He walked to the edge of the banister outside of the door.  He could hear the voices better now; and there was no mistaking Sara's unique high-pitched younger voice.

            "Heller wants everyone dead.  Take no prisoners."  He heard her move slightly.

            "Yes Ma'am, right away."  One of the men said.

            Leon could see the kitchen light was on, and the smell of the acrid gas was still in the air.  He hopped over the railing and landed on the ground with a loud thud, grabbing the attention of the Umbrella soldiers.  Before they could react, he got a bead on the kitchen light and shot it out.  Still in a ducking position, he rolled out of the way of the oncoming automatic fire.  The steady _rat-tat-tat_ filled the small house as he saw tracers fill the air five feet in front of his face.  He quietly made his way into the kitchen

            "Did we get him?" One of them asked another.

            "Shut up."  Another spat.

            "Where is he?"

            "Shut _up."_

            "I can't see!"

            _"Shut up!"_

            That's all Leon needed to hear.  He fixated his aim on one of the soldiers voices and pulled the trigger, then, without thinking aimed his magnum over his shoulder and pulled the trigger again, hitting someone behind him.  The last one didn't put up much of a fight before Leon put a bullet in his skull.

            He heard the soft _click_ of a hammer being pulled back before he heard her voice.  "You missed me, sweetie."

            Before she could take the shot, Leon was right in front of her grabbing the gun and throwing it through a window; casting light over the smooth kitchen tile.  He could barely see her face in the dim light when she brought it inches away from his own.  "Come with me…"  She whispered.

            He smiled.  "What do I get if I do?"

            He felt her hand snake across his crotch, her fingers exploring his neither regions.  "Me…"  Her hot breath blew across his ear.  Leon's hand moved quickly around her neck as he shoved her against the nearest wall.  He could almost smell the fear coming off of her as he leaned closer to speak into her ear.

            "I like it rough."  He smirked.

            "Kinky."  Sara giggled.

            He lifted her off the ground, still holding her by the throat.  "_Very kinky."  Leon felt Sara's foot snake across his crotch, and since she was only wearing socks it made it easier to manipulate the area._

            His smile grew wider as he could still feel the heat coming off the muzzle of his gun.  He brought his gun up and ran it across the un-clothed part of her stomach.  She hissed through her teeth at first, but the painful face turned into one of passion, and the hissing turned into moaning.

            _Jesus Christ.  He thought.  _What a nympho._  He dug the gun into her side suddenly, causing her to cry out in pain.  "You know I won't go with you Sara."  Her face was now devoid of any pleasure._

            "Then you'll just have to die like the rest of them."  Her cold stare met his own.

            He slowly brought the gun to her face and rubbed her cheek with the still-cooling metal of the barrel.  "I'm already dead."  He whispered as he pulled the hammer back.

Before he could take the shot though, the wall beside him _exploded_; sending metal, wood, and tile flying in every direction.  He dropped Sara, and turned his attention to the soldiers in the giant hole in the wall.  She was out the front door before he took the first shot at one of the two men standing in the back yard.  He ducked quickly from oncoming automatic fire and tossed a large piece of tile at him.  _They're sloppy, this'll be a cinch._

            As soon as he went down, he heard more of the livingroom picture window break.  In a flash he was there, grabbing at the arm that was now making its way into the once-quiet home.  He yanked the soldier into the house and slammed him up against the wall.  "Whatever they're paying you, it isn't enough."  He spat before he snapped the man's neck like a twig.

            He quickly shot a look outside and noticed that they hadn't bothered to block off the van _or his Shelby._

            Very _sloppy_.  He thought as he made his way back up the stairs and up to Chris' room.  "Okay kids, are we ready to go?"  He smirked as he walked in.

            "For a good five minutes now, these bags are heavy."  Chris impatiently tapped a foot.

            "You'll live."  Leon laughed as he reloaded.

            "Where's Sara?"  Rebecca asked as she grabbed several more bags, one of which looked rather heavy.

            Leon looked up from his gun.  "She's not on our side."  His serious tone filled the silent room.

            Rebecca quickly smacked Carlos in the back with the heavy looking bag.  "Ow chica!!  That's heavy!"

            "Is everything packed?"  Leon asked, ignoring the two.

            "Yeah, everything we need."  Claire smiled.

            "Good."  Leon cocked the magnum and let go of the slide.  "It's time to go."

**Gorsh**** guys!!!  I'm sorry!!!  I just started a new job and….well, let me just say being a waiter sucks.  But the tips are good.  And money.  And stuff.  Well, I don't like how the end of this chapter turned out, but I was hurrying.  I was origionally planning on having ****Leon**** kick more ass than usual, but It's **3:00****** again and I'm trying to get this out to you ASAP.  Whoever said that ****Leon****'s powers are a lot like ****Logan****'s, you guessed right.  I based his powers on Wolvies.  Also, If you've ever seen the movie Equilibrium, you'll notice a scene from there as well.  I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out to you sooner than this one!!!!!**


	6. Introductions and Initiations

**Disclaimer:  I don't any of the RE characters.  I own the other people.  The less important ones.**

Chapter 5 

            Getting past the Umbrella goons was a piece of cake.  Leon took care of the remainder of the soldiers in no time at all, and the group took off like a rocket.  Claire had wondered for a second why the police hadn't shown up, but she dismissed it when she remembered how many connections the rouge pharmaceutical company had.

            Claire sat her head on Leon's shoulder and closed her eyes.  She couldn't think of a better place to be at the moment.

            "Comfy?"  Leon said as he ran a finger over her bare arm.

            "Very."  Claire smiled.  Goosebumps went up her arm and up her neck.  It didn't help that she wasn't wearing a shirt with sleeves.  She was wearing a white muscle shirt, tight fitting silk pajama pants and her boots; which were making her rather uncomfortable because she wasn't wearing any socks with them.  She quickly slipped off her boots and rested her feet out the window.

            Claire heard the sound of a lighter and the smell of sweet cherry tobacco filled her nose.  She looked up to see Leon with one of those cigarette/cigar type cigarettes in his mouth.  "You are _not_ smoking."  She sat up next to him.

            "Sure I am."  He smiled, not taking his eyes off the road.  "Want one?"

            She stuck her tongue out.  "No way.  I made Chris stop smoking, and I can make you stop."

            "Yes, but you forget, I'm not as easily manipulated as Chris."  He smiled again, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out the window.

            Claire simply smiled back.  "Enjoy that, it's your last one."  She laid her head down in Leon's lap; very near his special parts.

            Leon laughed.  "I'm sure it is."

            Chris yawned loudly and stared at the blue Shelby in front of them.  _That god damned airport better get here quick.  Chris was on the verge of falling asleep; and when he got tired, he got moody.  Then suddenly two of the dark figures in the car ahead of the van became one.  Claire's head slowly edged into Leon's lap.  Leon's __lap._

            Suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore.  He searched for the personal 2-way radio lying on the dash.  He picked it up, "Claire!!"  He yelled as loud as he could.

            "What are you yelling about, Chris?"  Jill yawned.

            "What do you want Chris?"  Claire's static filled voice came through the radio.

            Chris pointed at the Shelby.  "Do you see Claire's head?"  He asked Jill, his eyes still focused on the car in front of them.  By this time, Carlos and Rebecca were both starting to wake.

            "No but—oh…"  Jill laughed loudly.

            "Not funny!!"  Chris pushed the button on the radio.  "Claire, what are you doing with your head in Leon's lap?!  It better not be what I think it is!"  He yelled into the small microphone.

            He could tell that Claire yawned on the other side of the walkie-talkie.  "Sleeping.  Relax, Chris."

            "I…you…GOOD!!"  He yelled one last time before throwing the radio back onto the dashboard.

            Jill turned and smiled at Chris.  "See?  You can trust them together, there's nothing to worry about."

            Chris sighed as he saw the airport in the distance.  _Finally._

            Leon stopped the Shelby next to the small intercom outside the airfield.  "Access code please."  A static filled voice came through the intercom.

            "C65TG7."  Leon blurted.  He'd memorized the string of letters and numbers a month or so earlier.

            "Access code confirmed, welcome back Leon."  The gate in front of them slowly opened to the tarmac, and Leon made his way to the UMB.  As each member of the large group got out of their respective cars, each were amazed at the size of the plane.

            "You travel in _that_?"  Rebecca wore an astonished face.

            Leon laughed.  "Yeah, big isn't it?  We stole it from Umbrella a while back; you should see the inside."

            "I guess Umbrella knows how to travel, huh?"  Jill laughed as she walked up next to Chris, handing him every bag she had.

            Leon picked up a rock and tossed it towards the front of the plane.  A few seconds later the back of the plane opened up, revealing a decent sized cargo hold.  Leon hopped back into the Shelby alone.  "You're not taking the van with you, are you?"  He asked Chris directly.

            "God no.  I hate that fucker; we're just taking what we need."  Chris threw a few of the bags at Carlos.  "So, do we just come in the back?"

            "Yeah, just follow the big blue baby here."  He revved the engine and took off up the ramp.  When everyone was in the hold, Leon strapped down the Shelby.  "Put the weapons in that compartment over there."  He pointed to the cabinet in the corner.  "Take your clothes and underwear with you."  He walked over to the back door and pressed the button for the cargo hold door.  As it began to close he walked through the door.

            "This place is _huge_!"  Jill commented.  She walked behind Chris, who still had most of her bags.

            Leon led the group down a long hallway; each side had about three doors.  "Jill and Chris, you're there."  He pointed to a room.  "Carlos and uh…Rebecca, you're there."  He pointed to another room.

            "You're sleeping on the floor."  Rebecca smacked Carlos on the back.  "Man-whore."  She whispered under her breath.

            "And there's you Claire."  He pointed to the last room in the hall.  She looked partially upset that she wouldn't be spending the night with him, but she nodded in acknowledgement.  Everyone tossed their things into their respective rooms before Leon led them into the 'hang out' room where the group was lounging around.

            "Guys, this is the…guys."

            _Woah__._  The four people sitting on the chairs and couches in the room looked like they came right out of a movie.  Three guys and one girl filled the room pretty well.  She wondered how the next month or so would go.

            The first boy only looked to be 16 or 17.  He was very thin, probably only weighing 130 pounds, and his face was overly boyish, making him look younger than he probably actually was.  His fingernails were painted in a dark blue color; his black hair was made up into individual spikes that stood three inches above his head.  He wore a white shirt that had the words "Momma's Boy" written in white across the chest, and black baggy pants; which covered the skateboarding shoes he had on.  He had on plastic black rimmed glasses that weren't very thick, but they weren't thin either.  He looked right at home behind the laptop that sat on the table in the middle of the room.

            The next guy looked like a hippie.  He was rather well built, and his large arms wrapped around the acoustic guitar he was playing. His hair was in dreadlocks, and the end of each dread was bleached blonde, the rest was brown.  He wore a tie die shirt and torn shorts that came all the way down to the bottom of his shins, making them look like floods.  He wore vans shoes, and had a cigarette in his mouth as he strummed the guitar like he'd been playing for years.

            The last male was sitting on the floor tinkering with some kind of device with lots of wires.  He wore a large magnifying thing on his head that helped him see what he was doing.  He wore a torn black sleeveless shirt, and Claire couldn't really tell what kind of pants he was wearing.  She also couldn't see his face, or his body type due to the fact that he was sitting behind the table.

            The girl was sitting on a far end of the large couch that was in the middle of the room.  She was cleaning her fingernails with a long curved blade.  Her dark brown hair was cut short; almost as short as Claire's.  She looked about 19, and she wore a shirt with some kind of kid on a soapbox.  Her black baggy pants had zippers all over them, and they partially covered her black and silver shoes.  Her feet were propped up on the table next to the guy with the magnifying glasses on.

            Carlos walked over to the strange group; mainly towards the girl.  "Hola chica."  He smiled, running his hand through his hair.

            The girls gaze moved slightly in his direction.  Her face still looked sort of annoyed, but the sight of Carlos seemed to piss her off more.

            "Carlos?"  Leon walked up next to him.

            "Yeah?"  He turned to Leon, with the smile still plastered on his face.

            "She has a knife."

            _This'll be interesting…_

**Kinda**** short huh?**  Oh well.  I mainly used this chapter to introduce ******Leon****'s 'friends'.  Expect some womanly rivalry between Claire and this new girl.  I can't say too much about that though :P  I didn't really like how the beginning of the chapter turned out, but hey, I did my best.  Also, I forgot to comment of the mushy scene last chapter.  How did you guys like it?  I'm getting a little better at doing that sort of stuff…  Look for the next update in about a week.  It might be sooner, or it might be later; I can't make any promises. :)**


	7. Early Enemies

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  Yeah. Chapter 6 

            "So, that thing is a live bomb?"  Carlos backed away from the coffee table with a frightened look on his face.

            The man sitting at the table didn't look up from the knot of wires and LED counters when he answered.  "Yes."  He tightened down a wire and flipped a switch on the side of the device.  Nothing happened.  "Stupid piece of junk."  He mumbled as he picked up a wrench lying on the ground and proceeded to pound a large piece of the explosive until it was hanging by a wire.

            Carlos' eyes widened and he turned for the door.  Leon stuck an arm out to stop him.  "Don't worry about it so much, Steve knows what he's doing.  You'll get used to him."

            Rebecca also wore a worried look as Steve ripped off the smashed part of the bomb and threw it behind the couch.  "Are you sure?"  She bit her lower lip.

            "Of course I'm sure, he's been blowing stuff up since he was nine."  Leon looked around the room at the four people sitting around.  "C'mon guys, don't just sit there, say something."

            David stopped playing his guitar and looked at the group.  "Hello everyone, my name is David and I'm an alcoholic and addict."  He then went back to playing his guitar.

            The group looked at him like he was crazy, then Rebecca stepped forward.  "Hi Steve!"  She said enthusiastically.

            The younger kid laughed loudly.  "He's just joking.  He would never do those twelve step program things."

            "Sure I would.  The first step is admitting we are powerless, that our lives had become unmanageable."  He continued to play.

            The kid laughed again.  "He went to _one meeting, and started a fight in the first ten minutes.  I'm Tinker, by the way; I'm the resident computer geek."  He smiled shyly._

            David stopped playing again.  "Tink, you weren't there, that rat bastard made fun of me."

            "How many times do we have to go over this?"  Tinker pushed his glasses up his nose.  "All he said was 'you have an anger problem', and you _do."_

            David looked off into the distance for a second before going back to playing his guitar and not saying a word.  Tinker went back to playing with his computer.

            "Tinker?  Where did that name come from?"  Rebecca stepped in front of the table and looked at him with an intrigued look.

            "I build computers, and tinker with stuff…David made it up."  He didn't look at her, his eyes remained focused on the computer screen.

            Rebecca leaned forward and looked at the computer screen.  "Interesting…"  She trailed off.

            Tinker blushed slightly, but didn't say anything.  "You'll have to excuse Tink, he's shy around girls, it took him about a year to get used to Annie over there."  He pointed to the girl—Annie—that was sitting on the far end of the couch.

            She stopped playing with her knife and looked at the group.  "Yes, and once he warmed up to me; we started having sex on a regular basis."  Her voice was deep, but in a feminine sort of way.  Her statement caused Tinker to blush heavily, and he started typing nervously on his computer.  "He may be shy, but he's an animal in the sack."  She laughed.

            Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could come out, there was a soft beeping emitting from the bomb lying on the table.  "_Finally!"  Steve yelled, throwing up his arms._

            _Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

            Carlos stepped back.  "So, are you gonna like…turn that off?"  He had a nervous look on his face.

            Steve looked down at the bomb.  "Oh _shit!"  He yelled again._

            Everyone except Leon, Annie, Steve, David and Tinker took off towards the bedroom hallway.  When they were all out of the room, Steve smiled and flipped the _off_ switch.  "Just kidding."

            Claire laid in her small cot with her eyes open.  She'd been in same position for what felt like hours.  She rolled off of the bed and stretched.  All she could think about was Leon.  She tiptoed out of the dark room and into the dark hallway, past the rest room, to the door behind the couch.  She reached for the handle.

            "He doesn't love you."  A woman's voice came from the couch behind Claire.

            Claire turned around.  "What?"  Annie was sitting on the couch; Claire hadn't even seen her.

            She got up from the couch, knife in hand, and started heading towards Claire.  "I've seen the way he looks at you."  She put her face inches away from Claire's, and blocked her against the wall with her arms.  "He doesn't love you."

            Claire got right up into her face.  "And he loves who?  _You?"  Claire huffed._

            "Did I say that?"  Annie raised the knife the Claire's cheek and ran the tip down to her mouth.  The look on Claire's face must have been frightening, because she immediately took the knife away.

            She looked directly into Annie's eyes.  "If you _ever touch me with that knife again it will be sticking out of you in a _very_ unpleasant place."  The memories of Woodrow were still fading in her mind._

            Annie licked the edge of the knife and smiled.  "I'm sure."  She turned and walked off in the other direction, towards a door Claire hadn't seen before.  "Remember what I said little girl."  She said quietly before leaving the room.

            Claire had never wanted to punch something more in her life.  Resisting the urge to scream, she opened the door that she'd intended to a few moments ago, then stopped.  _I was without him for nine months, but I can't go without him for a single night.  She didn't want to be the love-sick puppy.  She closed the door and made her way back to her own room.  The cot seemed more inviting than before, and she laid down, closing her eyes, and dreamt about hurting Annie._

**Sorry about the lateness and shortness of the update people.  I think I was also responsible for the little….overload of the RE fictions.  Sorries.**


	8. Control Issues

**Disclaimer:  I don't any of the RE characters.  And neither do you!**

**Chapter 7**

            Rebecca sat next to Tinker in the main living room on the plane.  They'd just taken off, and Rebecca didn't like heights.  "I _hate planes."  She said under her breath._

            "You'll get used to it.  Well, at least you _should, you do have to spend another month on this thing."  Tinker smiled._

            She smiled back, and then looked at his laptop.  He barely ever tore his eyes away from the screen.  "What's so great about that computer?"  She asked, leaning in closer to the screen; next to Tinkers face.  "Is there porn on there or something?"

            Tinker blushed heavily, but before he could say anything, Annie stepped into the room, eating a pop tart.  "Why would he need porn when he's got me?  I walk around naked all the time."

            Rebecca looked at Tinker to find him blushing even more than before.  "Porn is a waste of hard drive space."  He quickly tapped a few keys and the computer screen went blank.  "We won't be in the air long; Leon just has to meet with another friend.  She supplies us with all the weapons and explosives we need."

            "This early?"  Rebecca was confused.  "We still have another month to go."  She propped her feet up on the table.

            "It's always good to have a few extra things that go boom around here, just in case."  Tinker looked nervous for some reason, he kept biting his lip.

            _How cute…  She smiled at him, and looked at his blue fingernails, which were chipping.  "Can I do your nails sometime?"  She giggled._

            He held out his hands and looked at them.  "Sure."  He smiled fully at her for the first time.

            "Quit your flirting, Tinker, we all know you're a homosexual."  David walked in gnawing on a stick of beef jerky.

            "This computer doesn't look too heavy, but I can throw pretty hard."  Tinker glared at David.

            Rebecca spoke to David, but looked at Tinker.  "It's okay David; he can flirt if he wants to."

            Claire waved at Leon as he backed out of the cargo hold.  He said he'd be gone for about an hour; he just had to see a friend about equipment.  Claire made her way back into the living room of the plane and flopped down on the couch.  Before she could make herself comfortable though, Rebecca hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to her.

            "What's up chicken-butt?"  She smiled.

            Claire smiled back.  "Nothing really…"  She trailed off.

            Rebecca looked closely at Claire, eying her for a second.  "You're pissed off at something, I can see it."  She sat back and smiled, obviously very confident in her assumption.

            "Am I that obvious?"  Claire smiled.

            Rebecca nodded.  "Not Leon though, right?"  She leaned forward, intrigued in what Claire had to say.

            Claire shook her head.  "No, that new girl, Annie."  She balled up her fist at the sound of her name.  "She said Leon didn't love me."

            Rebecca wore a confused look.  "What?  Of course he loves you Claire, don't let her get to you, she's just jealous."

            "Really?"  Claire sat back on the couch and relaxed.  For some reason, talking to Rebecca was helping.

            "Really really, there's no way in hell that Leon doesn't love you."  Rebecca smiled.

            "Thanks Beccy."  Claire returned the smile.  "What about you and Carlos?"  She gave Rebecca a loving look of affection.

            She stuck out her tongue.  "We're through; besides, he wasn't _that _good in bed."  She laughed.  "That other guy here though, Tinker, he's really cute."  Rebecca ran her tongue over her bottom lip and giggled.

            Claire huffed.  "He is kinda cute."

            "_Kinda?  Have you even seen him?  He's so innocent…"  She reached up and pinched Claire's cheeks.  "Like __cute!"_

            Claire laughed.  "Okay, okay, I get it.  He might not be as easy to get into bed as Carlos though."

            Rebecca blew air through her lips.  "Carlos was just lust, Tinker is really sweet and shy…I think I'd wait a little while with him."  Her eyes lit up.  "Speaking of _it, have you and Leon…."  She trailed off._

            "No…"  She blushed.  "Not _yet_ anyway."

            "Y'know, I could give you a few pointers if you want.  Carlos used to love this thing I did with my tongue—

            _Boom_

            The sound came from the cargo hold, interrupting Rebecca mid-sentence.  The room suddenly turned red as David burst into the living area.

            "What the hell was that?!"  David shouted, he was holding a large shotgun.

            "I—I don't know, we were talking and…"  Rebecca tried to explain, before a man walked into the living area.  Someone Claire never wanted to see again.

            _Wesker._

            Leon stood outside Angela's apartment door.  He knocked for the third time, but he still didn't get an answer.  He smirked as he pulled out a long, thing silver piece of metal and forced it into the lock.  The flexible metal formed into the shape of the inside of the lock, and Leon unlocked the door.

            As he stepped inside, he could hear music blaring from the bathroom, and the gentle sound of water running.  He made his way into the kitchen to look for something to eat.  He opened the refrigerator only to find Semtex lining the door.

            "That's safe."  He smirked as he closed the door and went for one of the cups lying beside the sink.  He filled it full of water and gulped it down in a few seconds.  Then another.  And another.

            He stopped and looked at the glass.  _What the hell?  He heard the doorknob to the bathroom turn, and the door opened.  Leon quickly spun around, hiding the cup behind his back.  He put on a toothy grin for Angela, who he didn't hear right away._

            He did notice her however when he saw her spin around the corner, wearing a towel.  She had her arm outstretched and at the end of it was a nine-millimeter Beretta.

            "You?!"  Angela screamed, lowering her gun.  "Didn't I tell you to never come back?"  She spun around, walking towards another room in the apartment.  "What did you think I meant by 'never'?"  She reached the door and looked at Leon.

            "Uh…Come back in a few weeks and apologize?"  Leon cringed when Angela slammed the door shut.  He drank a few more glasses of water while she was getting dressed.

            She burst out of the room and sat down on the couch.  "That was my house, Leon."

            Leon walked into the living room and smiled at her again.  "Well, it's not like you needed all that space anyway."

            "Everywhere you go, trouble follows you."  She huffed.  She began to put an M16 back together, which was lying in pieces on her coffee table.

            "Hey, Umbrella's the one who blew up your house, be mad at them."  He picked up the carbine's magazine from the table.  "And it's not my fault they followed me there."

            Angela stopped putting the gun together and looked up at him.  Her eyes squinted and she snatched the clip from his hands.  "I hate you."

            Leon looked at her in her eyes for a second, letting her know that he was serious.  "I need your help."

            "I really hate you."

            "Angela, this could be the end.  We've found the Umbrella HQ in Brazil."  He stared at her.

            Angela looked at him for a long time before she sighed and lowered her head.  "What do you need…?"

            Leon smirked as he drove down the long stretch of open road.  He had enough weapons, ammunition, and explosives in his trunk and backseat to take on a small army.  _Which is what we'll be doing._

            He pulled into the airfield from the small gate, and drove towards the plane when he noticed that the cargo hold was open and light was spilling out of it.  He let his foot rest a little heavier on the gas, and he was there in a few seconds.  He noticed the hatch had been broken open.

            He could feel it happening again.  Something inside him was growing.  He could feel his rage boiling over as he slowly walked up the ramp to the door leading to the first hallway.  He could hear his heart beating in his ear as he turned the doorknob.

            The door opened to reveal a guard standing just on the inside of the frame, and that's all Leon could take.  They came into his _home and endangered the people he loved.  He couldn't think anymore.  All he could feel was rage._

            His arms reached out and he grabbed the guard by his head and slammed it against the wall.  He heard gunshots in the background, but he didn't pay any attention to them.  The man he was holding onto went limp, but that didn't stop Leon from slamming his head against the wall a second time.  Then a third, a forth, and finally on the fifth time his skull exploded.  Blood splattered the walls, and Leon's face.  Pieces of the man's brain fell to the floor with a sickening wet sound.

            Leon saw muzzle flashes down the hall, and he casually walked towards them; running his hand along the wall leaving a trail of blood down the corridor.  Then suddenly in a burst of speed he was at the attacker, holding the barrel of the still firing gun.

            He felt the pain in his hand, but it didn't register.  He ripped the gun out of the attacker's hands and pointed it at his face.  But instead of pulling the trigger, he forced the barrel into his mouth, and through the back of his head.

            He threw his still-dying body to the floor and sniffed the air.  He noticed he could smell the blood on his hands, and on the walls.  Something he couldn't do before.  He also noted that it didn't smell particularly good.

            He locked onto the sound of an automatic weapon cocking in the living area, and he made his way in to the larger room.  He immediately ducked from the oncoming fire.  When he pinpointed their positions via their gunfire, he struck.

            Jumping over one of the chairs, he landed on one of the men, grabbing him by his head with one hand.  The other guard's gun was grabbed by Leon's other outstretched hand.

            Time stood still for a moment, before Leon decided what to do with them.  The first guards head was crushed under his hand; the other was knocked onto the floor by Leon's feet.  He got to his feet, and stomped on his chest, caving it in.

            Leon slowly and carefully made his way towards the larger bedrooms, and then he suddenly smelled something sweet, something he wanted.  Then suddenly his head hurt.  It felt like someone was pounding on it with something _really_ heavy.

            He stumbled his way into one of the bedrooms, the one that had the sweet smell emitting from it.  Through blurred vision he saw a body on the floor—Carlos.  Leon fell to the floor, and friendly hands helped him back to his feet.

            The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a large cut on Annie's arm.  Then everything turned black.


	9. Evolution

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters, but if you know who does….have them call me. 

**Chapter 8**

            Jill sat with her head down on the large bed in Steve's room.  Carlos was dead.  Killed by Wesker.  She'd never hated that man more in her life.  Carlos and her had been through a lot together, and she cared for him.  Her hands balled up into fists when she looked at Carlos' body again.  He just didn't look like him.  His eyes were rolled back into his head, his skin was pale, and there was a gaping hole in his gut.

            _He killed him in front of us.  He wanted us to see__ it.  Jill cringed.  She remembered when Wesker was a teammate.  He was so laid back then.  She had no idea how much of a sick sadistic bastard he was._

            She looked over at Rebecca; she was taking it the hardest.    She was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, being comforted by Tinker.  She was the closest to Carlos, even though they'd broken up already.  Her face was red from the tears she'd shed, and Tinker was holding her close.

            Most of the rest of the group were pacing around the room, their faces red with anger.  She couldn't blame them.  Someone comes into their home, kills a friend and a valued team member, and then flees; leaving his lackeys behind to do his dirty work.  _What a coward.  Her mind scowled._

            Someone yelled in the distance, somewhere towards the rear of the plane.  Everyone in the room collectively stopped what they were doing and listened.  Automatic gunfire came from about the same position, but was silenced a moment later.  More yells came from closer.  They didn't sound _human._

            It was Jill's guess that they weren't.  A few more bullets were fired, but they too were silenced moments after they began.

            Everything was silent.  Not a single sound.  No more monstrous yells.  The door slowly creaked open; Leon was on the other side.  He was a mess.  His hands and face were covered in blood, and from what Jill could tell, he was hurting.  She counted five bullet holes on his right side, and several more on his left arm.  He was holding his head, smearing the blood on his hands across his face.

            He collapsed to the floor seconds after he arrived, and everyone standing helped him back to his feet.  He looked up for a split second, then his eyes closed and his whole body went limp.

            Leon stood under the hot water of the shower, leaning on the wall; watching the blood drip to the bottom of the tub and swirl down the drain.  He wanted to scream.  He wanted to cry.  He wanted to _hit something.  He was sick and tired of not being able to get close to anyone for fear of hurting them.  Not being _human.__

He sighed and twisted the shower knob off and stepped out of the tub.  While drying himself off, he looked into the mirror.  Despite the fact that it was mostly covered with condensation, he could still see his eyes.  They were both the same light blue color; his right eye had changed color.  The last time that happened….

            He shook the thought out of his head.  That wasn't something he wanted to remember right now.  Leon noticed that his wounds had already healed up.  His regenerative power had gotten stronger since his anger fit.  He stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom into his bedroom after he slipped on some boxers.  Annie was standing in the middle of his room, wearing practically nothing and holding a half full bottle of Jack Daniels. 

            "Hey…"  She said in a low seductive voice.

            "I don't want any company right now."  Leon walked past her to his bed.

            She turned.  "Why not?"  When she walked to him, Leon noticed the way she moved her body; intentionally swaying her hips from side to side, more so than usual.

            "Did you not see what I did out there?"  His voice started to rise.  "I'd just rather be alone right now."  He calmed himself****

            Annie took a swig of the alcohol.  "I like a man with power."  She purred; her hand found its way around his waist.

            Something was wrong.  Leon's head started to pound.  He shoved her away and the bottle flew out of her hand spilling onto the floor, but it didn't break.  "Get out."  He whispered as he clutched at his head.

            "What the hell was that for?!"  She yelled angrily.

            "Get _OUT!!"  He surprised himself with the way his voice deepened.  But rather than question it, he pointed to the door._

            Annie gave him an angry look, but didn't question him.  She walked out of the room without another word; she didn't even slam the door.

            He stumbled into the bathroom, and while still clutching his head he started to vomit into the open toilet.

            Wesker stood on the vast outstretched tarmac and watched the large black plane take off into the night sky.  He smiled to himself, despite the fact that he'd lost some of his best men.  Ada _had_ done it; she'd infected him with that God forsaken virus.  He'd have to think of something quick.  There was no way he could stand up to something like that.

            He turned and started for the bus.  There was no doubt in his mind that Leon would give into it sooner or later; that kind of thirst was impossible to ignore.

**Sorry that took so long guys…I had a little trouble with this one.  What do you think Wesker is so spooked about?  What thirst?  Wait to find out!!!**


	10. Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE characters.  *insert funny caption here* Chapter 9 

            Chris stared at the five bodies that were laid out in the cargo hold behind Leon's car.  He never really liked Carlos, but he was a valued team member that would be missed.  Wesker would pay for all the pain he's put his friends through.

            Rebecca sobbed into Tinkers shoulder as David pushed the button to open the hatch.  As the bodies flew out of the open cargo hold Chris swore to himself that Wesker would pay, sooner or later.

            David turned to the rest of the group.  "We should all get some sleep.  It's been a long day."  He walked off towards his bedroom.

            Rebecca looked up at Tinker.  "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  She sniffled.

            He smiled.  "Sure."  He wrapped his arm around her and headed towards his room.

            "I'm going to go see how Leon's doing…"  Claire trailed off.  She started in the direction of Leon's room.

            "Claire…"  Chris grabbed her shoulder.  "I—be careful."  That's all he could think to say.  What Leon did earlier was scary; that virus had changed something inside him.

            Claire nodded and began to walk again.  "She'll be fine Chris."  Jill smiled at him.  "Leon wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

            He wrapped his arm around her and turned into their own room.  "Leon didn't even remember what he did to those guards Jill, what if he blacks out again and hurts one of us?"  
            She kissed him.  "Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

            "That's reassuring."  He smiled.  "Well, I suppose now isn't the time to worry about that."

            "Exactly."  Jill grinned.  "Now's the time to worry about _me._"  She kissed him softly on the nape of his neck; something she only did when she was in _that mood._

            Chris smiled as Jill jumped on to the bed.  He closed and locked the door, smiling to himself.

            Leon stared at himself in the mirror once again as he brushed his teeth.  He'd never thrown up that much in his entire life.  He sighed and spit out some of the toothpaste, and was surprised that it came out red.  _What the hell…_?

            He spit again, but this time one of his teeth flew out with the blood.  One of his canines flew down into the drain.  He checked his teeth in the mirror, and just as he thought, the same tooth on the other side of his mouth was hanging by a thread of tissue.  He ripped it out and spit out more blood into the sink.

            "God damn it."  He whispered to himself as he tossed the tooth into the drain.  _What the hell is happening to me?  He put on a fake smile and looked at himself in the mirror.  The toothless grin staring back at him looked goofy, he almost had to stifle a laugh.  "Great…"_

            The pain in his mouth didn't go away though, instead it rose greatly.  Leon clenched is jaw and slammed his fist down on the counter.  Then, the pain suddenly stopped altogether.

            A low growl emitted from his throat as he stared into his reflection.  After he regained his senses, he opened his mouth and looked at his teeth again.  The two that had fallen out had re-grown, but had been slightly changed.  They were the same length as the ones before it, but they were _sharper._

            _Okay…  His mind trailed off as he walked slowly out of the bathroom once again.  He sensed her before he saw her.  Claire was sitting on his bed when he walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a long white button up shirt, and her underwear.  The rest of her clothes were lying on the floor._

            She looked up at him and smiled, her short hair bounced as she lifted her head.  Leon opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  She was beautiful.  She was always beautiful.  

He slowly walked to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek.  She closed her eyes and nuzzled against his hand.  _So warm…_  He sat next to her and looked into her eyes.

            Claire opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated.  She leaned in to kiss him quickly, but stopped; their lips touched, but only slightly.  They stared at each other for what felt like forever; their lips inches away from each other.  He didn't want this moment to end.

            "Kiss me…"  Claire whispered, her breath spilling over Leon's lips.  He moved closer, and their lips met.  Claire's tongue found its way into Leon's mouth, as did his into hers.  He could _taste her, __like strawberries, he thought as they continued to kiss.  Leon's hand made its way up her side to her neck.  He cradled the back of her head as Claire's own hands rubbed across his bare chest._

           He pulled away slowly, gently biting on her lower lip.  With one last lick, he let go of her lip and looked into her eyes, which were looking into his.  Her breathing had become short and shallow, and her cheeks were a deep red.

            "I love you, Claire."  He said in a low voice as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

            "I love you too, Leon."  Claire smiled.  She scooted away from Leon, into a lying position with her head on the pillow at the top of the bed.  

            Leon followed a few seconds later, and as he made his way on top of her, his hand moved under her shirt.  When his fingers touched her skin, she took a deep breath in and let it out in short spurts.

            "Your hands are cold."  She breathed with a smile.

            Leon returned the smile and took his hand from underneath her shirt.  He reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons on Claire shirt.  He propped himself up and looked down at Claire—at all of her.  She held her arms close to her chest, and her legs were close together.

            He leaned in close to her ear.  "Relax…"  He whispered; barely audible.  He sucked gently on her earlobe, and was rewarded by a light moan that escaped Claire's lips.  He felt her hands running across his back softly.  Leon nibbled slightly on her ear, causing her to moan again, slightly louder this time.

            "Leon…"  Claire whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.  He traced an invisible line from her ear to her neck with his tongue, causing Claire to take several deep breaths.  He kissed down her neck and went lower, unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt.  His tongue made circles around her belly button, and Claire moaned Leon's name loudly.

            He kissed his way back up to her upper body, and stayed there; sucking gently on the area where her shoulder met her neck.

            But passion soon turned to pain as the dull ache in his mouth returned.  He could hear his own heartbeat in tune with her breathing, but that's all he could hear.  Claire wasn't whispering his name anymore; but he could still taste her skin.

            There was pain traveling down his back as Claire dug her nails into his skin.  The slow trickle of warm blood came after; he loved it.  The sudden rush of warmth in his mouth tasted so _good_.  He drank and drank.

            His eyes shot open.  What was he _doing?!  He looked down at Claire; something was wrong.  She wasn't the same person he was kissing so sweetly only minuets before; her neck was red with blood, her arms lay sprawled out on the bed, her fingertips painted crimson._

            "Claire?"  He whispered.  His shaking hand reached for her cheek.  She was so _cold._  "Claire?!"  Desperation leaked into his voice.  He reached for a blanket and covered the injury on her neck.  Blood was no longer coming out of the wound, which was a very, _very_ bad sign.

            He could still taste the sweet, tangy liquid in his mouth.  It was then when he realized what had happened.  "Oh God…"  He wrapped his arms around her and he rested his head on her chest.  _No heartbeat…_

            He could barely breathe.  It had all happened so fast, he hadn't had a chance to think.  A tear fell from his cheek to her shirt.  "I'm so sorry Claire…"

            He held her for a few minutes, blaming himself, blaming Ada for giving him that God damned virus.  He almost didn't notice the deep breath Claire took in.  His head shot up to look at her.  She didn't let the breath out for a few seconds, but then finally exhaled; opening her eyes.

            She _smiled at him.  Her arms moved around his waist as she looked deep into his eyes._

            "C-Claire?"  He stammered.  His hand caressed her cheek once again, and her warmth had returned.

            She nuzzled against his hand.  "I'm tired Leon…"  She whispered, bringing her hands up to his shoulders.

            Leon took a few short breaths.  "Then sleep sweetie."  He forced a smile.

            She smiled back.  "Night…"  She trailed off before kissing him gently, then rolled over and covered herself with the blanket.

            Leon rolled over to his side of the bed and closed his eyes.  He didn't sleep.

**Well, how's that for a plot twist?  ****Leon****'s a vampire now?  What's going on?  Answers in the next chapter…I promise.**


	11. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  *Plots to take over Capcom*  …Not now…but SOON!!!**

**Chapter 10**

            Heller hung up the phone slowly.  _This is it.  The S.T.A.R.S. team was planning on infiltrating the Brazil HQ during the monthly change.  It was true that the facility would be vulnerable those two hours after the old guards are taken off duty and the new ones were stationed.  But he would make sure to make it extremely difficult for them to find their way in the building._

            _Let them come.  He smirked.  He had the manpower to take them out with no problem at all.  He probably wouldn't even have to use the new specimens Umbrella gave him.  It would be a pity to miss the X-52 ripping them to shreds…_

            Leon stood in a tiny room that was lit by only one dim naked bulb hanging from the low ceiling.  He looked down at himself; spots of his black shirt were darkened by some kind of liquid.  He raised his hands to touch it, when he realized that they were also covered in a liquid; probably the same that was splattered on his shirt.  It looked dark, almost black in the low light, but he really couldn't tell.  _If it wasn't so damn dark…_  He brought his right hand closer to the bulb; squinting his eyes to get a good look at the color.

            Red.  It was blood.  He was covered in blood.  Had he blacked out again?  He tried to remember something, _anything_ outside of the room he was in.  Nothing.  His mind was completely blank.

            _Shit.  His mind spat.  He didn't even know where he _was_.  Closing his eyes; he took a few deep breaths, relaxing himself a little.  The crampt room smelt odd, like water that had stayed in one place for far too long.  There was something else in the air too, something sweet._

            _The blood…  He shook that thought out of his head before it had a chance to feed itself.  Getting out of this place was his first priority._

            He took a few more deep breaths, this time noticing that the air was think and humid.  A short step forward revealed the room was flooded with an inch of water.  It sloshed over his boots as he walked along the wall he was closest to.  The paint on the wall was old and brown; whole spots of it were missing, showing the gray concrete beneath.  It chipped underneath his fingers; the flakes fell to the murky water below.

            The smell of the blood was starting to get to him; the way it made his mouth water made him involuntarily shudder.  He looked around the room, trying to distract himself with something interesting.  A soft glimmer of light came from the middle of the room; the dim overhead light had reflected off of something mirrored.  He didn't go over and investigate right away; instead he studied it from afar.  It looked like the metal headboard of a bed; most of it was rusted brown, only a few small spots were the original chrome.

            The water rippled through the room as he came closer to the object.  It _was _a bed, and from the looks of it, it'd been there for awhile.  The blanket that covered it was dirty, most of it covered in brown rust colored spots.  It almost looked like dried blood.

            Then he finally noticed the person lying in the middle of the mattress.  Their pale face stood out in the otherwise dark area.  He rushed over to them; the water splashed under his feet as he quickly made his way to the middle of the room.  He could barely make out their figure in the darkness, but he could tell that they were chained down; their arms were outstretched and the chains that were wrapped around the person's wrists disappeared underneath the bed.

            "Hello?"  He said clearly.  They were either unconscious, or dead.  He leaned closer to the person's face; squinting to try and make out their features.

            "Claire?!"  His eyes widened.

            Claire's head turned towards him, but her eyes remained closed.

            "God…Claire…."  He whispered as his hands gently caressed her cheeks.  Her body temperature was extremely low despite the fact that half of her body was covered in the thick blood-splattered blanket.  The white tee-shirt she was wearing matched the blanket almost perfectly; it was also splattered the rust colored substance.  "Claire, sweetie, open your eyes."

            But she didn't open her eyes; instead her head remained focused on his.  Her lips moved but no sound came out.  "Help me" she mouthed.

            Leon nodded.  "Okay, it'll be okay Claire."  He dropped to his knees, soaking his pants with the brown water.  He gently squeezed her hand before sliding underneath the bed to find out what the chains were connected to.  The foul smelling water soaked his back, but he didn't care; all that mattered now was Claire.

            It was pitch black under the bed; the mattress didn't allow any light to work with.  He grabbed the chain where it wrapped around to the bottom of the bed and followed it to the point where it stopped.  But instead of being wrapped around something like he'd thought, it was had been welded to a metal bar underneath the mattress.  He checked the chain on the other side to find it was the same as the first.  

            _Who could've done this?  He asked himself as he pulled on them, trying to free Claire.  Neither would break free of the metal post that it was fused to._

            Leon slid out from underneath the bed and brought his head up to Claire's level.  "I can't break them; I'll have to get them off your wrists somehow."

            She didn't acknowledge she understood; her eyes were still closed, the expression on her face still blank.  Again she mouthed out the words "help me".

            He squeezed her hand again.  "Claire, talk to me sweetie; say something."  The desperation was clear in his voice.  Nothing.  Her lips didn't move.  "Who did this to you?"

            Claire's eyes shot open; the color had disappeared from them, replaced by a milky white; giving the illusion that her eyes had rolled back into her head.  Her mouth opened and the voice that came out didn't sound like Claire's; it was deep and raspy.  "You did."

            Leon shot up in his bed, breathing heavily.  He looked around and was relieved to find he was back in his bedroom.  _Just a dream…  He yawned and rolled over; completely forgetting that Claire was lying next to him.  As he rolled on top of her, she let out a small yelp._

            "Sorry," he grinned.  "I tend to hog the bed."

            Claire looked up at him and smiled warmly.  "That's okay."  She propped her head up with her hand.  "What time is it?"

            Leon looked at his watch.  "Eight thirty."  He replied.  "David should be finished with breakfast by now, why don't you go grab something to eat?"  He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

            She yawned.  "Okay, you want me to get you anything?"

            "Nah, I'm not really hungry."  He smiled warmly.

            Claire nodded, scooted off of the bed and got dressed.  She smiled at him before walking out the door.

            As soon as it closed, Leon flopped his head back down on the pillow.  He'd gotten fifteen minutes of sleep the night before, and had been thinking all night before that.  Thinking about what he'd done to Claire; thinking about what he'd become.

            _You're a vampire, admit it.  His mind whispered.  He sighed loudly rubbed at his temples.  _That's what this god damned virus turned me into; a vampire.__

            He couldn't believe what he'd done to Claire the night before.  He'd drank her blood almost to the point of death, and _loved_ it.  _And that dream…_  He didn't want to think about that.  He could still taste the blood in his mouth, and it still tasted wonderful.

            _And what about Claire?  He asked himself.  Had he ruined her life as well?  Was she infected?  He prayed that he hadn't put that burden on her shoulders; but knew that she probably was.  _If a zombie bites you, you turn into one; if I bite you, you turn into me.__

            He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.  The smell of Claire's blood radiated off of the blanket, causing his mouth to water.  He pushed the thought aside and tried to focus on a less depressing subject.

            The door opened suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.  Claire stepped in empty handed, and closed the door behind her.  "Ugh, I hate over-easy."  She made a mock disgusted face as she walked towards him.

            Leon looked into her eyes.  Those eyes held so much compassion.  No one had ever loved him like Claire did.  How could he have—

            "What?"  Claire smiled shyly, blushing lightly.

            He opened his mouth, but the words didn't come at first.  "Claire…"  He swallowed hard.  Should he tell her?  Would she forgive him?  He reached for her hand, squeezing gently.  "Claire, I love you so much…"  He paused for a moment, but before he could start again, Claire placed a finger over his lips.

            A sultry smile spread across her face.  "I know Leon…"  She stepped back and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her legs slowly.  She got into bed with Leon and kissed him gently; at first lightly, then after a few moments she put more passion into it.  Her soft lips found their way to his neck, her tongue darted over his skin sending shivers up and down his spine.

            Leon rolled on top of her, instinctively taking the dominant position.  Claire continued to kiss, lick, and nibble on his neck as he began to unbutton her shirt from the bottom.  Her hips bucked forward suddenly, it took Leon by surprise the way she was grinding into him.  She breathed heavily into his ear, it almost sounded like she was _panting._

            Claire's leg wrapped around his as she bucked against him again, moaning lightly into his ear.  He slid off her shirt slowly after he was finished unbuttoning it, and threw it to the floor.  He kissed her gently.  "Claire…are you—

            "Yes!"  She yelled; a mixture of pleasure and anxiety.  She wrapped her arms around his waist, grinding against him again.

            He kissed down her neck, hoping that was had happened the night before didn't happen again.

**So…yeah…I know, I know, there's been an over abundance of sex lately, but there's an explanation for it.  Later, I promise.  In case you couldn't tell, the nightmare was inspired by Silent Hill; I've been playing the hell out of that lately.**


	12. Pain is Only the Beginning

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  I do own all of the RE games though.  W00t for me!! 

**Chapter 11**

            Sara walked quickly through the long corridor in the HCF headquarters.  After she'd been separated from her team it had taken her several days to hook up with her contact and make it back to Washington.

            She stopped in front of Wesker's office and straightened her skirt.  Her head quietly poked into the dark room to make sure Wesker wasn't doing anything she should walk in on.

            "Ah Sara, there you are.  I was beginning to worry."  Wesker motioned for her to come in.

            She made her way in; standing in front of his large desk.  "Sorry Sir, my team was separated after we were attacked by a carrier."

            "Yes…"  Wesker smiled, speaking before Sara could finish her report.  "Mr. Leon Kennedy I presume?"

            Sara nodded.  "Yes Sir."  He always seemed to know _everything._

            "And I trust the data you collected on him is in your written report?"  He said, more of a statement than a question.

            "Yes Sir."  She nodded again.

            "Good girl."  He grinned.  "I knew I could count on you.

           "Thank you Sir."  She smiled back.  Clearing her throat; she continued.  "I have reason to believe that the S.T.A.R.S. team will be infiltrating the Umbrella facility in Brazil."

            Wesker took a moment before speaking again.  "Source?"

            "Kennedy Sir, he recruited the S.T.A.R.S. team to work with his own in the infiltration."  She had to resist the urge to jump with glee.  This information could mean a big time promotion.

            Wesker mumbled something under his breath, then looked up at her; resting his head in his hand.  "And when will this all be happening?"

            Sara looked down at her watch to check the date.  "One month and two days Sir."

            "Good, good, that's more than enough time."  He stood up from his seat and walked behind her.  "Sara, you've proved yourself to this company time after time."  He stopped to her right side.  "At ease."

            She relaxed a little; turning to look directly at him instead of straight ahead.  "Thank you, Sir."  She said smiling.

            "I was just informed yesterday that we need a test subject for a new strain…"  He smiled and nodded to a silver suitcase lying on his desk and she'd overlooked before.  "I put in a good word for you, and they agreed."

            Sara's eyes went wide.  "If I may ask," she said after a long silence, "why me?"

            Wesker frowned.  "Well—

            She raised her arms in protest.  "It's not that I don't _want_ to, I just thought that viral experimentation was reserved for senior officers…"  Her arms fell back down to her hips.

            "I pulled a few strings just for you, Sara.  I think it's about time you finally proved your loyalty to the company."  He walked over to the suitcase and popped both locks open.

            She held her hands close to her chest while speaking.  "What is it?"  Her voice came out slowly.

            "Now, now, if I told you, would it be a surprise?"  He grinned as he tapped the syringe filled with green liquid.  "It's just a little something the doctors and I have been working on down in the labs."

            Sara swallowed hard.  She'd been waiting a long time for this moment.  After the London operation she'd been promised a promotion; but instead had been ordered to follow the S.T.A.R.S. team.  _Nine months of acting like a blonde bimbo.  Finally, some recognition.  She took a deep breath; every experiment preformed on humans by HCF turned out successful, with no fatalities.  She hoped she wouldn't be the exception._

            Wesker startled her by grabbing her arm and pulling her close.  "I _knew_ I could count on you, Sara."  He whispered into her ear; his hot breath spilling across her check.  The needle took her by surprise as well, jamming forcefully into her neck.

            She felt the effects almost immediately.  Her head began to pound furiously, her heartbeat became erratic and it became extremely hard to breath.  _What's happening to me?!  Her mind screamed.  She could only form simple thoughts, and had a hard time speaking._

            "Don't worry Sara, it's perfectly normal."  He laughed.

            She ripped the syringe from her neck, causing blood to flow freely; soaking her shirt.  The pain was unbearable; she fell backward, smacking her head on the hard cement wall.  Now in a half-sitting position on the ground; she gasped for air.  Through blurred vision she was Wesker walk calmly towards the door, saw him reach for the knob and _lock_ it.

            "A few things I forgot to tell you…"  Wesker headed for her.  "The infection causes extreme pain for the first 5 hours of incubation."  He leaned down to her and smiled.  "Oh, and for the virus to take effect, your heart can't be beating."

            Her head pounded harder and harder by the moment.  She couldn't take the pain anymore.  "Please…kill me…."  She managed to whisper.

            "Why would I waste such a tempting situation?"  He wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her up and off her feet.  "No, I think I'll have some fun with you first."

            Sara clawed at the hand around her neck, she tried to scream, but nothing came out.

            "C'mon Sara, I know you can do better than that.  _Scream_ for me."  His hand tightened around her neck.

            She screamed, sending fresh waves of pain to her already pounding head.  The loud shriek filled the large room.  Her head slammed up against the wall as she struggled to get free.

            "That's it…"  Wesker licked his lips.  He leaned forward; his tongue traced its way across her cheek to her ear.  "You'll like it, I promise…"  He whispered.  He pulled a knife from an unseen sheath.  

            "Consider this a promotion…"

            Claire felt weird.  Her hands shook involuntarily, and yet at the same time, she was extremely tired.  Her mouth was constantly dry, and she had to keep getting up for a drink of water.

            Despite the way she felt, she found herself thinking of Leon; as she wad done several times a day for the last week.  She sighed and laid down on the large couch in the living area.  _Ever since…_  Her eyes as she smiled.  That night had been _wonderful._

            "You had _sex!"  A young voice yelled, causing Claire's eyes to shoot open.  Rebecca was leaning over the armrest of the couch, staring at her upside down.  "When?!"_

            Claire ran a hand through her short hair.  "A week ago…"  She said quietly.

            "What?!"  She screamed.  "Why didn't you tell me?!"

            Claire's hands wrapped around Rebecca's mouth; she didn't want anyone in the immediate area to hear…like her brother.  "I didn't tell you because you've been busy with Tinker."  She said in a whispered voice.

            Rebecca's muffled 'oh' could be heard through Claire's hands.  She took them away, allowing the young medic to speak.  She stared at Claire for a moment.  "Well?"  A smile curled across her face.  "How was it?"

            Claire closed her eyes again for a moment.  "Unbelievable."  That one word summed it up perfectly.

            Rebecca giggled.  "Good.  Now you have to give me all the dirty little details."

            A door opened from the hall holding the larger bedrooms.  "It'll have to wait."  Leon's voice was like music to Claire's ears.

            She sat up to see Leon standing in the doorway.  He didn't look very happy at first, but smiled at her as soon as they locked gazes.

            "Can I talk to you alone, Rebecca?"  He asked, sliding a hand in his pocket.

            "Oh come on Leon, I'm sure she only has good things to say.  After all, it was 'unbelievable'.  The redhead smiled.

            He smiled at her.  "It's not that…"  He paused for a second.  "I just really need to talk to you."

            "Oh, all right."  She patted Claire on the head lightly.  "Just hold that thought."

            They both walked back into the hallway; and as Leon closed the door Claire wondered what was up.

            Leon closed to the door gently and looked down to Rebecca; she wore a confused look.  He'd decided not to tell her about Claire unless it was absolutely necessary.

           "So, what does big back Leon want with little ol' me?"  She shifted her weight to one leg and sat her hand on her hip.

            "I need a…checkup."  Leon forced a crooked smile.  Checkup wasn't really the best word to use in the situation, but it was all he could think of.

            Rebecca cocked an eyebrow and made an even more confused face.  "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"  The confusion on her face turned to anger.  "Because I could _never do that to Claire—_

            He raised both hands.  "No, no, I mean a _real checkup."  He interrupted.  "The virus is doing some weird things, and I thought, since you're the only qualified person on the crew to do it…"  He didn't finish is sentence; only wanting to give her the information she needed to know._

            Her face went from angry back to the happy one she usually wore.  "Oh, _that_ kind of checkup."  She said, laughing.  "Well, I'll need some medical supplies; needles syringes, a magnifying glass…"  She counted off the items with her fingers.

            "Great!"  Leon smiled.  "Just give me a list and I'll have what you need by tomorrow night.

            "I'll be back in a few minuets."  Leon smiled at Claire before closing the door to the Shelby and backing out of the cargo hold.  The cold autumn spilled in through the open windows, making him zip up his bomber jacket slightly.

            As he drove off the airfield he started thinking.  Thinking about Claire's subtle changes over the past week; she was drinking more liquids, and her demeanor had also changed.  She wasn't her usual happy, perky self.

            He stopped at a red light leading into town and wondered why his only medical contact worked in Wyoming.  The sidewalk next to the street, and the street itself was desolate except for a strange clicking sound he couldn't quite put his finger on.

            _Click, clack, click, clack…_

            His passenger side door opened and an Asian woman quickly sat in the seat before closing the door.

            Leon pulled out his magnum and quickly aimed it at her head.

            "You are a _very hard man to track down Leon."  She said, completely ignoring the large gun pointed at her head, merely inches away.  She turned to him and smiled._

            "What do you want, Ada?"  He cocked the hammer back.

            "I just want to talk Leon, that's all."  She said, still calm.  Her hand slowly rose and lowered the barrel of the gun gently.  "Just follow my directions and everything will be fine."

            A million feelings shot through him at once.  _She's the one that did this to you, Leon, the one that did this to Claire.  He gritted his teeth.  "Why should I believe you?!"_

            Ada gave him a sincere look.  "I don't want to hurt you anymore Leon, please trust me."

            He knew she probably wasn't telling the truth, but he had no real reason to be afraid of her, and she might have been able to answer some of his questions.  She_ had _infected him, after all.

            "Please Leon, I want to help."  Her hand gently caressed his shoulder.

            He stepped on the gas and shifted from first to second, but didn't say a word.

            He followed every one of her directions, but that was all the talking there was in the muscle car.  He stopped in front of a five story building, and Ada got out.  He followed her in the front door, and up three flights of stairs.

            She opened the door to her place and stepped.  He walked in after her; into the clean and large apartment.  Ada's apartment.

            "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back."  Ada turned and left before Leon had a chance to object.  He still didn't trust her, and she could be going to get _anything_.  It was Leon's best be it wasn't a bouquet of roses and an 'I'm sorry' card.

            He kept his eyes on the door she'd left out of, but let his gaze drift slightly across the well furnished room.  Most everything in the apartment was modern art; the couch and coffee table were in odd shapes, as was almost everything else.  The walls were covered in paintings that reminded Leon of ink-blot tests.

            He turned away from the door to study one of them closer.  The title on the frame read: Fade to Black.  He sighed loudly and focused more on the painting.  It was mostly a dark gray, but he could barely make out the odd letters.  'For you…'  He mouthed out.  He then noticed that nothing in the apartment was very personal.  People usually decorated their places with pictures or magazines or _something._

            _Less to remind you of the life of lies you've led, eh _Ada___?_

            Before he could even react to the though, there was a sharp stabbing pain in his neck.  It ran down his arms to his fingertips.  _That bitch!!  His mind screamed.  He couldn't move; he was paralyzed.  __What did she—_

            Everything went black.

**Sorry it took so long everybody.  School has started up again, and I sorta went through a personal hell at home the last week or so.  The girl troubles didn't help either.  I did the best I could, and I know there are a few typos in there…  Oh well, right?  So…****Ada****'s back to her old backstabbing ways again.  What else is new?  That little bit with Wesker and Sara has some meaning behind it, but only one person will really get the meaning.  And I'm not going to tell any of you, because you'll all be scared off.**


	13. All Becomes Clear

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE characters.  The crappy one's though, they're mine.**

Chapter 13 

            Wesker ran his fingers through her short, silky hair.  The cuts and bruises on her body were finally starting to fade, which meant the virus was starting to take its hold, and she would be revived soon.  So far that particular strain had only been tested on dogs, but the experiments had all been successful.  _Well, there was __Ada__ too…  It was true that part of Ada's unnamed vampiric virus was part of what he'd injected her with, but that wasn't all…_

            Sara moaned something, but remained still.  The flat line on the EKG jumped suddenly, but she still remained motionless on the large medical bed.

            Wesker smiled, knowing that the company would pay him handsomely for the virus, now that it had been successfully tested on a human.  The next step would be experimenting on its BOW properties; but this was never his intention.  That was lying right in front of him.  He leaned down close to her ear.  "Wake up, Sara…"  He whispered softly.

            She did.  Her eyes slowly fluttered open; the sky blue glinted in the soft overhead light.  Turning lazily over to Wesker, she spoke.  "Am I alive?"  Her voice came out slow and gravely.

            "Yes."  He softly brushed a strand of hair from her face.  "You weren't a few minuets ago, but yes, you are now."

            She moved her hands, as if for the first time.  "Am I…?"

            He smiled again.  "Yes, and it is very important that from now on you report directly to me, and no one else, understood?"

            She nodded slowly and sat up in the bed, surveying her surroundings.  "So what happens now?"

            "I'm sure you're feeling pretty groggy right now, so you're going to rest.  We've got a long road ahead of us Sara; I need you to be at your very best."  He ran one long finger along the milky white skin of her cheek.  "Now, sleep…"

            "What is that?"  Rebecca asked, pointing to a spot on Claire's neck.

            "What is what?"  She rubbed at the spot where the young girl had pointed.

            Rebecca scooted over on the couch and looked closely at her neck, running her fingers over the spot.

            She twitched at the sudden pain.  _Come to think of it…  She'd noticed a mark on her neck a few days before, but thought nothing of it._

            "Does it hurt?"  The medic asked.  She'd stopped examining it with her fingers but continued to look.

            "Only when you touch it."  Claire smirked.  "I noticed it a few days ago…"  She trailed off, hoping Beccy could fill in the blanks.

            "Well," Rebecca started, "It just looks like skin irritation from here, but I can't be sure."  She sat back on her side of the couch.  "When Leon gets back with the supplies I'll be sure to take a closer look."

            "Supplies?"  Claire asked.  Leon hadn't told her why he was leaving, and it seemed like he was making a conscious effort to avoid telling her.

            "Yeah."  Rebecca nodded.  "He went to get medical supplies; he says that the virus in his bloodstream is acting kinda funky and he just wanted me to make sure everything was alright."  She fiddled with her hair as she spoke.

            _Makes sense._  "Oh, okay."  Claire smiled, trying to make it look like she wasn't thinking about the subject.

            As if answering her prayers, Tinker came walking through the kitchen doorway into the room.  "Hey guys."  He smiled.  "I need to steal Beccy for a sec, is that alright?"  A slight tone of red shown in his cheeks.

            "Sure."  Claire smiled.

            "Alright, but we're picking up on that_ subject_ when I get back."

            She nodded quickly and waved at both of them as they left the room; silently thinking about the suddenly mysterious Leon.

            Leon awoke with a splitting headache.  It took him a second to realize he was lying down on a rather uncomfortable couch.  Then all the memories came back; Ada's modern art apartment, and most importantly the painful needle in his neck.  He reached up to that very spot and felt nothing; meaning that he'd been out for at least five minuets, probably more, since the wound had healed.

            "I see you've finally decided to wake up, love."  The low sultry, almost seductive came from somewhere to his right.

            He rolled over in that direction, but found nothing but air beneath him; the couch ended abruptly sending him crashing to the ground with a loud _thud.  Letting out a short moan, he held his still-throbbing head and looked up at the owner of the voice._

            Two long legs crossed right in front of his face, each ending in a black four-inch heel.  Ada looked down at him; her short black hair fell into her face making it hard to see anything above her glossy pink lips.  She laughed, a sound that sent chills down Leon's spine, as well as fresh waves of pain to his sensitive head.

            "What…did you do to me?"  It was hard to speak, and in his disoriented state, Leon didn't even know if the words actually came out.

            She brushed some hair behind her ear before speaking, letting Leon see her dark eyes; the black eyeshadow making them seem darker still.  "It's for the best I assure you, Leon."  She smiled.

            "My head is saying otherwise."  He was beginning to regain some of his senses and it became easier to form thoughts.  He sat up and leaned against the base of the couch, facing Ada.  He noticed what she was wearing for the first time; the long black dress she wore was made of thin material and did nothing to hide her thin, athletic body, the slits up both sides reached high up on her thighs, showing the soft skin of her legs.

            She let out a small chuckle, bringing him back to reality.  "That's be expected your first time."

            Leon rubbed at his temples.  "First time?"  He cocked an eyebrow.  "What did you _do to me?"_

            Ada reached over and picked up a back of cigarettes off of the end table next to the chair she sat in and lit one.  As the smoke rolled out of her mouth, she smiled.  I'll spare you the scientific mumbo-jumbo."  She took another drag and breathed it out through her nose; the smile still plastered on her face.  "I basically injected you with synthetic blood."

            He looked up at her again with a puzzled look.  "Synthetic blood?"

            "There's more to it than that, but yes."  More smoke escaped her lips.  "I'm sure you've experienced the thirst by now, right?"

            Leon looked back towards the ground and nodded slowly.  Claire's dead eyes flashed into his mind once again as they had everyday for the past week.

            "Yes well, I'm in the same situation as you; I didn't want to be like one of those mindless zombies out there; always on the look out for my next 'meal.'"  She paused for another drag.  "So I called some friends…and they created that for me.  Quite invaluable for someone infected with what we are."  She put the cigarette out in the ashtray next to the chair; the thin line of smoke traveled into the air into a plume.  "Of course, it doesn't cure anything, it simply feeds the thirst making the virus think you've drank real blood."

            "What happens…"  Leon sighed, still not wanting to tell anyone.  "What happens if you _do_ feed off someone?"

            "Then they become infected."  Ada leaned forward.  "Why do you ask?"

            Leon hesitated for a moment, his mouth opened but nothing came out.  "I bit someone."  He said finally, and in some way glad to get it out.

            She sighed loudly and leaned back in the chair once again.  "Now it gets complicated.  I was hoping to reach you before it had gotten that bad.  When did you bite her?"

            Leon cocked an eyebrow.  "A week ago, but how did you know I bit a girl?"

            "Because that's how the virus works."  She put her head in her hand and sighed again.  "Males feed off females and females feed off males; that was one of the design flaws."

            Leon was both depressed and excited at the same time, on one hand he _knew Claire was infected now; there was no way around it.  On the other hand, he was finally getting some information about what was coursing through his veins.  "Go on…"  He said, wanting to know more._

            "There are three stages to the virus."  She said, look back into his eyes.  "The host," she pointed to herself, "The first generation carrier," she pointed to Leon, "and the second generation carrier, which would be whoever you've infected."

            "Claire…"  He whispered.  _I'm so sorry…_

            "And if she decides to bite anyone, they'll be just about as useless as a T-Virus carrier."  She got up out of her seat and walked toward what Leon guessed was the kitchen.

            He was dumbfounded.  His mind was rejecting everything that Ada had told him.  _Just another trick.  But the rational side of him wanted to know more; that maybe there was a way around all of this._

            Ada reemerged from the kitchen holding a glass of what looked like brandy.  She took her seat again and sipped on the alcohol.  "You see… the virus mutates when it is passed on, it try's to make itself better.  Each time a new host is infected, the incubation time decreases."  She took another drink, gulping down more than before.  "For you it was probably around ten months before the virus took full effect, am I right?"

            Leon nodded, unable to speak.

            "Right, and for the third generation carrier it could probably take two, maybe three weeks."  She finished the brandy and set the glass down.

            "I'm going to need some of that synthetic blood…stuff."  Leon said, getting to his feet.

            Ada looked up at him.  "Why?  That shot I gave you should last a good three weeks."

            "It's not for me."  He looked away from her, towards the front door.

            "Oh… well I'm sorry Leon, I don't have any more here."

            _How convenient._

            "I only rented this apartment for this meeting, so I don't have any supplies here" She looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't.

            "And how did you know I would be here, today?"  He checked his hip holster to make sure his magnum was still there, and was pleased to feel the cool metal underneath his fingertips.

            She smiled sweetly at him.  "I have my ways.  Just like I know about Brazil."

            Leon's eyes widened.  There was a leak.  Someone inside the team was talking, that was the only possible way for Ada to know that.  _Any of it._

            "And I want to come with you."  She got up from her seat slowly and looked back into his eyes.

            "No."  His face showed no emotion.  "I can't trust you."

            "But—

            "If you know as much as you seem to know, find me when you have more of that serum.  Then I might consider it."  His blank expression remained; he wouldn't be tricked again.

            Leon could tell she wanted to object, but instead she only nodded.  "Okay."  She said softly.

            "I'll be waiting."  He turned towards the door and left without looking back.

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, my hard drive decided to explode and that impeded on the writing process a little bit.  And I don't think this chapter is worth the wait, but trust me I'll make up for it next chapter with something that everyone likes: ACTION!!!**


	14. Gone

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  *dances around fire* Chapter 14 

            Sara awoke on the hard dirt.  She looked up and saw what seemed to be a forest, but there was no wind, and it didn't smell at all; she thought she was dreaming for a moment.  "Hello?"  She called; but no one answered.  She stood up and, finding it was hard to move, looked down and realized why.  _What the hell…_  She was covered from head to toe in what felt like latex.  It was skin tight, which made it hard to move her limbs.  At the ends of the long tight sleeves on each arm were gloves that were cut off at each of the fingers, and her feet were in boots that connected somehow to the latex outfit.

            "Hello?!"  She called again, louder this time.

            A loud click filled the air, followed by a soft hissing sound.  "The suit you're wearing is the latest in military technology."  The loud voice boomed over an unseen intercom.

            "Wesker?"  Sara looked around for the hidden speaker, and wasn't surprised when she couldn't find it.

            "It regulates heart rate and blood flow, a 'smart skin' if you will.  It might be a little hard to move at first, but you'll get used to it."  He said.  Sara could almost see the smile on his face.

            "Where am I?"  She asked, not caring about the suit she was wearing.  "Where are _you?"_

            "A little curious are we?"  Wesker chuckled.  "You're in a testing facility usually_ used for B.O.W.S., and __I am in the control room.  Any other questions?"_

            "Why am I here?"  She moved her arms and legs, trying to get used to the uncomfortable tightness.  Wesker didn't answer though; instead an odd sound could be heard in the distance; like metal against metal.  An extremely loud shriek filled the strange environment and sent chills up and down Sara's spine.

            "You're here to put on a show.  Now smile for the camera and make me proud."

            Before she could make heads or tails of what Wesker had said, the sound of something running towards her general direction invaded her ears.  And from the sound of the pounding footsteps she could tell it was _huge, at least the size of a large bull._

            It finally showed itself, pushing its way through the bushes to the clearing that Sara was situated in.  It stood almost nine feet tall with its slender body hunched over and looked like a fat snake with arms and legs.  It looked like a supercharged version of the MA-121's that were in the Spencer lab.  Each of its arms ended in long bone spikes jutting in every direction, its feet ended in what looked like lizard talons, and it was covered from head to toe in tan scales.

            The Hunter opened its mouth, screamed at her and took one giant step.  _Dead, I'm dead…_  She told herself.  Then something happened that took her completely by surprise.  It was almost as if her body was acting by itself; like her brain shifted into instinctual overdrive.

            She ran directly at the beast with speed she didn't know she had, and as it raised both of its impossibly huge clawed arms, she darted between its legs.  The immediate smell was almost overwhelming, but she'd managed to not throw up.  The lizards' arms smashed into the ground with a tremendous _boom, but Sara was already behind it planning an attack.  She kicked off the ground and took the monster by surprise when she landed on its scaly back_

            This seemed to severely irritate it, as it spun violently, throwing its arms towards her, but it failed as she was out of reach.  It screamed as Sara dug her hand into the base of its skull; green blood flowed freely from the wound and soaked her arm.  Its screaming stopped suddenly and it fell to the ground; she had severed its spinal column.

            "That's my girl."  Wesker's voice boomed from the intercom once again.

            "How did I do that?!"  Sara yelled, getting off the monster.  The green blood dripped off her fingers, and she had to resist the urge to have a taste, which, in turn made her want to vomit.  Quickly wiping off her hands on a nearby bush, she heard another metal cage opening.  This one sounded further away than the last, meaning she probably had some time to think of a plan.  After a few seconds of silence, a scream filled her ears, which was followed by another.  But these were different from the MAs.

            "Now's not the time for that Sara.  You may have been able to kill the 127 with your bare hands, but these little beasts are much faster.  100 feet south of your current position are weapons."  The speaker clicked as Wesker let his hand off of the mike button.

            Sara knew he enjoyed this; seeing the fear in her eyes, watching her fight for her life.  But she wasn't angry at him for it; _he must have his reasons…_  She kept telling herself.  On some level she thought that maybe she just might—

            Another scream cut off her thoughts.  "I suggest you hurry, they sound hungry."  Again, Sara's mind painted a portrait of Wesker with a smile plastered on his face.

            She ran south as fast as she could, brushing away several bushes as she left the clearing.  As frightened as she felt, her actions didn't show it.  The virus, she was sure; everything she'd done was quick and efficient, without a hint of hesitation let alone room for error.  Defiantly not the actions of a frightened person.

            She came to another clearing as the unknown creatures let out another hungry squeal, closer this time.  Several pieces of metal gleamed in the artificial sunlight overhead, diverting her attention.  She ran up to the item and could finally tell what it, or rather they, were.  Claws.  She could clearly see they were meant for her, as they had clips on each of the extending blades to connect to her fingers.

            "Great, I'll just play Edward Scissorhands."  She said sarcastically as she fastened them on both hands.  The first monster came into just as she finished.  Sara still remembered the name Kennedy had given them in London.  _Reapers._

            The second one appeared next to the first, and let out a short scream, more like a bark than anything else.  She couldn't explain the overwhelming rage that washed over her, not did she question it.  "C'mon you fuckers, you want some?"

            Both of them seemed agitated by her sudden force; the first went around to her left, and the other to her right.  Wesker was right, they _were _fast.  The first leaped towards her without any warning, but she'd spun out of the way before it landed.  The second one however took her by surprise from behind; clawing at her back.  The latex suit stopped its claws from penetrating her skin, but it still hurt like a bitch.  She spun quickly and raked the steel claws along its chest, forcing it backwards a shriek.

            _Behind you_.  Her mind whispered suddenly.  As she turned and shoved the claw on her right had directly forward, it impaled the first monster all the way through its torso.  Blood spat from the beast and onto her face.  The second one had recovered by this time, and was charging at her full speed, but suffered the same fate as the first; the sharp steel shot through the muscle that coated its body.  Both Reapers let out a death cry, the gaping mouth on both of their exposed skulls were wide open.  Sara ripped out both claws at the same time, sending them both crashing to the ground.

            She stood tall and wiped the excess blood off of herself with an angry look on her face.  She felt…different, changed.  Like she wasn't the same person anymore.

            "That's enough for today, Sara.  You've done exceedingly well.  Follow the flashing light towards the exit; I've got a surprise for you…"

            As he sat in his room with his head in his hands, Leon contemplated leaving everything behind.  Leaving his friends to fend for themselves.  It was something that he didn't want to do, but he also didn't like being a hidden parasite within the team.  No.  He couldn't do that to Claire.  He'd infected her, and it was up to him to help her.

            The door opened suddenly, but slowly.  Claire stood on the other side; her shoulders were slumped low as she dragged herself into the room.  Leon hurried to her side.

            Her eyes were glazed over, and it was almost as if she didn't know he was there.  "Claire?"  His hand brushed the pale skin of her cheek.

            She looked up to him, but her eyes saw past his own; unfocused.  "I…don't feel…good…"  She collapsed into his arms.

            He quickly closed the door and locked it, then carried her in his arms to the bed.  She sat in his lap at the head, with her head against his chest.  Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing, shallow, but still breathing.  He brushed some hair from her face.  "What's wrong Claire?  What hurts?"

            Her lips parted slightly.  "Thirsty…"

            _Two weeks my ass.__  God damn you _Ada___.  "It'll be okay Claire.  I know what to do."  He reached under his pillow and unsheathed a hidden knife.  He cut his wrists as deep as he could without permanently damaging something, and brought his hand up to Claire's face.  "Drink sweetie…drink…"_

            As the blood hit her lips, her tongue snaked out and lapped up some of the red liquid.  Slowly, her eyes opened, and as she actually started _sucking_ the blood out of the wound, color returned to her skin.  Claire hands wrapped around his arms tightly, showing her need for the nourishment.  Leon winced as she nibbled on the skin, sending fresh waves of pain up his arm.  

He became dizzy and lightheaded suddenly.  "Claire, okay, that's enough."  She didn't stop.  He pulled his arm away from her mouth.  "Claire?"

She looked up at him, the blood dripped from her lips.  A sort of panic-stricken fear was spread across her face.  "Leon?  What's wrong with me?!"

He sighed loudly as he wrapped a piece of cloth around the cut on his wrist.  "Claire…I'm so sorry…"

**So….yeah.****  Claire's officially infected, and ****Leon****'s got some 'splinin ta do.  Sara's kickin' ass and Wesker's still his usual evil self.  Review damn you!!**


	15. Bitch

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  But someday… Chapter 15 

            He looked down into her beautiful eyes as a tear rolled down one soft pale cheek.  "There…there isn't an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it.  The virus in me is now in you."  He was starting to tear up himself.  "I'm sorry Claire…I couldn't help myself…"

            She scooted away from him, towards the end of the bed.  "W-what did you do to me?"  Her hands wiped away some of the blood leftover on her lips.

            "The same thing you just did to me.  I don't know what happened, but you didn't remember what I had done.  You blacked out."  He put is head in his hands to hide the fact that the tears were flowing freely.  "I should have left."

            After a moment of silence, Claire spoke.  "Left?"

            "I should have left the team before this happened.  I knew something was going wrong.  I knew something bad was going to happen.  This is the worst that could have happened Claire."  He looked up at her, and through tear filled eyes and tried to force a smile.  "You, of all people.  The one I love most."

            She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.  She scooted back, and wrapped her arms around him.  "I…I'm sure you did everything you could to stop it, Leon."  She settled her head onto his chest.

            They sat there in silence for a few moments before Claire broke the still silence once again.  "Why do I feel…"

            Leon answered quickly.  "I don't know, I think it's a side effect."  He smiled and kissed her forehead.  "Maybe if we get up and do something it'll go away."

            She kissed his neck gently, nipping at the skin.  "I like it here."

            He laid back on the pillow.  "Alright, here it is then."  Claire settled next to him and ran a hand through his hair.  "I love you Leon.  Don't ever let go…"

            "I don't plan on it."

            "Yes, she's feeding already."  The voice on the phone spoke softly and with a sense of confidence.  "Yeah, it was Leon.  Alright, goodbye"

            Anni hung up the phone and left the room quickly, as not to be seen.  _Those two hang all over each other all the god damned time.  Makes me sick._  She made her way into her room and shut the door.  Since her room was right next to Leon's, she could hear every word he said.  _And every one of Claire's moans and groans.___

            Anni didn't like Claire.  Mostly for the fact that she was with Leon.  Leon was hers.  She should have been the one he'd bitten.  She could almost feel his lips on her neck as she laid down and covered herself.  "He'll be mine.  Weather he likes it or not."

**WOAH!!!  Yeah…I know, it's short.  I've had some time to write lately, so maybe…just MAYBE I might be able to get some steady updates going.  So…Anni's a traitor huh?  Who didn't see _that_ one coming?  She also seems to have quite the obsession with ****Leon****…hmmm…We'll just have to wait and see what happens….**


End file.
